The Pain of Memories
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: Just because you can't remember something....Doesn't mean it didn't happen...New enemys and old memories. Which will be the one to destroy our beloved Kagome or can Inuyasha save her in time? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Pain of Memories : The Evil Plot The Pain of Memories The Evil Plot

"Thats the last one for today. We should take these back to Master Naraku." stated Kauri, the newest incarnatrion of Naraku.

Kagura grunted in reply. She hated her new "sibling" but worst of all she hated having to subdue herself into obeying that monstrous being's orders. She was the wind for goodness sake! And the wind is free, no one controls the wind. Or so she thought.

Already, Naraku's devious plan was set in motion, so there was nothing she could do even if she wanted to. After previous betrayals, Naraku had been keeping a close eye on her so now even the slightest slip up would cost her dearly. In only just four days, herself and Kauri had managed to collect over thirty different preists and priestess's, ranging from those just starting to learn and the most experianced. Naraku had sought and found those that would pose a possible threat in the near future and would be of great importance to the side of good. His plan was to return them to their infant stage so he could raise them into a new life while warping and manipulating their minds, from the once pure into dark, menevolent creatures that would serve his every whim. Of course, the help of fake shikon shards used now and then would make his plan run just that little more smoothly and also speeding up the time it took for them to grow back to adults. For once his plan seemed foolproof. With his army of evil servants he would be invinsible! The hunt for the remaining Shikon shards would be brought to a hault as his minions would find them for him. Then, with the complete jewel in his possesion, tainted beautifully with evil, he would be ruler of all.

"Kagura. We must return to Master Naraku." said Kauri.

"Hmph. I shall return, yes, but in my own sweet time. Go. Your precence is annoying me. Return to that sickening beast if you will but i shall return when i am good and ready!" replied Kagura, bitterly.

Kauri, the newest addition to Naraku's clan, was astounded. Her elder "sibling" not only reframed from using honerifics when talking about their master but she insulted him too! But what amazed her more was the flash of hatred and discust in Kagura's eyes when she either saw or so much as heard his name.

"_How could she not want to serve him? He had ben so kind as to give us life! She is nothing more than ungreatful. Master Naraku must have complete control to not have killed her by now..."_ she thought.

"Kauri! Leave now before the children awake!"

She was broken from her thoughts with quite force. The sudden gust of wind from Kagura's departure and her calls as she left made sure of it. With a devilish smile she formed a barrier around herself and those she had collected for the day. Within seconds she was gone.

Back at the castle, that was shrouded with an overpowering stench of death from its old inhabitants, the sudden wave of complete and utter misery and the thick clouds of miasma, in a room at the centre of the hidden hideout a dark figure sat, cross legged, on a mat by a decaying wall. He wore a dark, but formal, kimono with baboon fur drapped across his shoulders. Long, black, wavy hair that stopped halfway down his back, framed his unusually hansome face. Of course this was to be expected from one that stole the apearance of a young lord. With his dark hair falling somewhat neatly on either sides of his face, it made his pale complextion and blood red eyes stand out. To complete his look he almost always wore a menevolent smirk that proved he was up to something and that no matter what it was the out come was always bad, in one way or another. Naraku had been watching todays colection through his first creation's mirror. A wicked and deep chuckle escaped from the evil being.

"_Soon i shall have al the power i have dreamt of getting. Nothing can go wrong!"_

"Excuse me, Master Naraku." began Kauri, bowing low in respect (not that he deserved any!) "I have placed the children in the chamber, as ordered to."

"Very good, Kauri." he replied, in a deep husky voice.

"Thank you, Master Naraku. Your praises mean much to me." she said, once again bowing low "Is there anything else i can do for you, my Lord?"

Naraku smiled inwardly. If only he had managed to create Kauri almost two years ago. Then maybe all that power that was wasted on his previous creations after Kanna, would still remain with him, not that he needed it as he was still yet to have been defeated. Then again, all of the damage they had cause, that of physical and mental, satisfied him greatly.

"No. You may leave me now, but you are not to leave the castle. Understood?" he said, as calmy as he could muster but Kauri could sence the hidden threat within his words.

Once again she bowed and then left. Naraku was besotted with himself. Kauri only wished to serve him and obey his every command. Her powers where rather strange but so was his plan. Like his other incarnations, Kauri was brought to life by an object. Kanna's was her mirror. Kaugura's her feather. Kauri's was completely obsurd though. She was created from a childs toy thing. Her powers where that of returning anything and anyone to their infant stage. On first thought, her powers were usless and stupid, but on further thought it was utterly brilliant! Returning them to infancy, only allowed them to recall memories up to the age they were returned to. Along with the memory loss, they also lost the powers that they had gained in life, leaving them completely defencless. Their minds would become fragile and easy to warp and change. It was perfect!

"Kanna, show me the infants." he ordered.

Kanna's mirror swirled with mist and when it cleared it revealed all the newly turned children in small room at the other end of the castle. Eyes blank and lifeless, they looked to be nothing more than rag dolls. By the entrance of the chamber a young boy, of about thirteen or fourteen (he cared not about his age), sat staring blankly at his weapen. Naraku had gained Kohaku just under two years ago. He seemed as lifeless as the rest of the brats that he guarded. With only a jewel shard as his lifeline, that Naraku had complete control over, the boy had no chance of escaping. Kohaku was one of the remaining two yokai taijiya. The other being his older sister, Sango. Somehow she had managed to escape his control and had joined Inuyasha's pack. Inuyasha. That half-breed that had been a thorn in his side for over fifty years. It was because of him and his little group that Naraku's plans failed. But this one would not. Striking at the right moment, Naraku planned on using Kauri to return that stupid mutt to infancy. Having no control of his powers or strength, let alone Tetsusaiga, he would be easily defeated.

"Show me Inuyasha." he commanded.

The mirror swirled and swirled with mist but this time it did not clear. An angry snarl was heard but Kanna gave no reaction. Again Naraku ordered to see Inuyasha and again the miror did not clear.

"I can not seem to locate him." said Kanna, her voice void of any emotions.

Naraku was furious. Why was it every now and then he could never find that damn Hanyou, or his little Miko? Letting his anger get the better of him he destroyed the wall beside him with his tenticals. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He wanted the wall so badly to be Inuyasha's face but he would have to wait untill that dream became reality.

"Kanna, find Kagura and bring her to me."

The small girl gave no reply and disappeared into the shadows. Kanna was a strange creature. Neither was she one of the living, nor of the dead. She had ghostly white skin and midnight black eyes, that lacked the light of emotions in every way. Clad in clothing of only white her only decoration was a small white lilly that was hanging delecatly in her locks of shiney white. With her at all times was her mirror. Kanna showed nor felt no emotions. She was nothing more then a void of emptyness. Like the reflection in a mirror...

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain of Memories : Forbidden Knowledge The Pain of Memories Forbidden Knowledge

"Inuyasha! Ramens ready!" chirped Kagome, from her kitchen.

The two had been in Kagome's time for no less then three hours and already Inuyasha was asking for ramen!

"Great!" he replied, racing down the stairs "Bout time too!"

Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha always reminded her of a small child on christmas morning, or on their birthday when ever the word "Ramen" was mentioned. His cute little dog ears would purk up and a huge grin would plaster on his hansome face, revealing those tiny fangs. A soft giggle came from within her. Somehow, even with his large and overly used mouth, he had mannaged to miss it completely and drop ramen all down his front. The look of horror splashed across his features to the thought if missing his mouth and wasting his precious ramen was halerious. Stiffling a laugh, Kagome grabbed a piece of kitchen roll and wipped the left over juice from his chin.

"Your worse than a child sometimes, you know that?!" she giggled, watching his face turn from pink to crimson red in a matter of seconds.

Trying to remain control of what dignity he had left, Inuyasha gave off his usual "keh" along with another deep blush. Still after two years of knowing eachother, just the slightest touch sent delightful shivers down his spine. And yet, even though he had plenty of oportunities, he still hadn't confesed his feelings for her. From what he had managed to get out of Shippo, after a few poundings to the head, Kagome still thought herself to be nothing more than a cheap inmitation of Kikyo and thought he saw her as nothing more aswell. Sighing inwardly he finsihed the rest of his ramen, avoiding eye contact with the younger Miko.

"Kagome, what are all those books in your room? They're filled to the brim with pictures and stuff." he asked suddenly, making her jump.

"Eh? Books? Oooh! You mean the photo albums in my cubboard."

"Mmmm, yer them." he said, nodding his head slowly.

"Why'd you ask anyways? And how did you know about them? They should be hidden..." she asked sarcastically, knowing fully well that he had been snooping.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn with a new blush, and the look in her eyes only made it worse. He could practically feel her stare that probed him for an answer he really didn't want to give. How could he tell her he'd been snooping around?! Sure he'd seen most of the things in her bedroom but that didn't stop him wanting to know more. It was the things that he didn't know that made him go on a snooping rampage. In the two years he's know Kagome, he didn't really know much about her. Sighing deeply he tried explaining himself.

"Err...W-well, i kinda got bored and so i...I looked around a bit and found them..And before you start shouting let me finish!!" he stated quickly holding his hands up in defence "I thought that since you weren't gonna tell me anything about your past i thought i could find out for myself. So when i found the pictures i knew some of them where of you so i looked at them all, okay?!"

Kagome was gobsmacked. Inuyasha was so interested in her past that he went snooping around her room instead of asking her?! But why? And why now of all times? Suddenly she felt her heart begining to crack. How could he say she never told him anything of her past? All those nights where they sat beneath the stars and talked for hours apon hours just talking about their pasts, was he not listening? Or the times in her era when she would explain all the modern technology to him and say how she used it **in her past**. Or when her mother decided she would tell him embarressing stories from when she was younger and she would try her best not to set things alight with the heat that was radiating from her cheeks. Didn't any of that matter? The stinging sensation at the back of her eyes made her turn away from him. All those precious moments to her, where they anything to him?

"Kagome? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing!" she snapped back in reply.

Oh, great. What had he gone and done now?! All he said was that he wanted to know a bit more about her past. Well maybe not in so many words but that was what he ment. Was it something bad for him to know more about her? Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he spoke.

"Look, you know you don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to. I just, well, wanted to know more stuff about you. It was stupid of me to ask. I'm sorry, okay?."

Kagome felt her heart strings pang. "_Know more_"? But that would have to mean that he had to know stuff about her in the first place, wouldn't it? So he had in fact listened all those times. A wave of guilt washed over her. How could she have been so stupid?! Quickly wiping her face, she smiled and turned around.

"Okay, you wanna know more about me then you can!" she said, grabbing his hand.

Dragging a Hanyou up the stairs and into her room was alot easier than people would have thought. Not that people would even think of doing it, but that was besides the point. Sitting down on her bed and dragging Inuyasha with her, she smiled again.

"So what you wanna know then?"

Inuyasha thought for a couple of seconds. Standing, he then walked over to where the large books were and picked the smallest one up. He hadn't had a chance to look through it yet since Kagome had called him down for his ramen, but now he could go through it and he had Kagome to help him along the way. Sitting down beside her, he opened the book and pointed to a random picture. The photo was of a small girl with raven black hair. she had deep chocolate eyes that were shining with such life and joy, he thought they were going to pop out of her head! She wore a light pink dress and stood infront of what Inuyasha thought to be the sacred tree. Kagome smiled. Figured out of all the books he could have chosen he would pick her birthday book. The one he had chosen first had been her tenth birthday. After telling him what she remembered he flicked back a few pages and selected another photo. This time the picture made Kagome frown. In the photograph stood her mother, her grandfather, Sota and herself all stood around a table with a birthday cake in the middle, six tiny candles alight. But to her left stood a tall girl and to her mothers right was a man. She had never seen this one before. The girl was of her height now. To be honest she looked as though she was a mixture of herself and Sango but she couldn't tell who she most resembled. She had long dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail and had dark expressive eyes that told a story Kagome couldn't understand. Unconciously she trailed her thumb over her face but her gaze was moved to the man. He had short brown hair and wore a stoic mask, similar to Sesshomaru's. His eyes were dark and menacing and he had his arms wrapped possesivly around her mother. A sudden bolt of pain ran through her body making her drop the album. She sat, mouth slightly open, staring at her hands.

"Kagome? You alright? Whats the matter?" asked her Hanyou companion.

Before he could get an answer she ran from the room. The scent of salty tears smacking him forcfully in the nose. Thinking she should have time on her own, he picked up the album and looked at the photo. Nothing seemed to be abnormal but then again it was her past not his. Maybe if he asked her mother, she could shed some light onto the situation. Heading downstairs he called for Kagome's mother. As usual she was in the kitchen making tea. Placing the book on the table he spoke.

"Hey, do you know what could be the matter with Kagome. She saw this picture and started going all weird." he said bluntly.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha dear. Picture you say. Well lets have a look then." she replied walking to the table, her mug of tea in her hand.

When he pointed to the photo her heart stopped dead in its tracks. The mug fell from her hands as she brought them up to her mouth, shaking terribly. The look of pure horror filled her expressive eyes.

"W-where...Where did you...F-find this?!" she choked out.

Inuyasha was sevearly confused. What was with this picture? He opened his mouth to answer but was cut of by a fire line of questions.

"Why is this here?! It should have been burnt with the rest of them!! Oh, my god...Has Kagome seen this? Has sota seen it either? What am i going to tell them if they have?! Where is Kagome now? Please, Inuyasha, please say she hasn't seen this!!" she cried, pacing frantically around the room.

"Yer, Kagome's seen it. Thats why i came down here. She's upstairs crying over it now. But i ain't gotta clue as to why..."

Kagome's mother froze in place. Her hands still trembling. With out a word she ran upstairs and started knocking lightly on the bathroom door. The knocking continued and got louder as no reply came.

"Inuyasha!!" the older Higurashi woman yelled.

Within seconds Inuyasha was by her side. The bathroom door had been locked and Kagome was inside. Using his sensitive hearing he checked to see what she was doing. Nothing. Nada. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Panicing he punched down the door, only to find the bathroom was empty and its window wide open.

"Inuyasha, she must not remember who those people are, understand?! She's been through enough. The memories alone would destroy her in a way you could never think possible!! Please just find my baby and bring her home!" sobbed the hysterical woman.

Inuyasha wasted no time. With a swift leap he was out of the window and began his search. Images of what that one picture had done to both women flashed in his mind. Just one photo had managed to fill both with such terror and pain that Naraku seemed like a fly on a wall.

"_Just who the hell where those people?!"_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Pain of Memories : Her Past Revealed The Pain of Memories Her Past Revealed

Things were rather quiet in feudal japan. In a feild not far from the village where the Miko Kaede lived, four companions sat relaxing. It was a nice peaceful day. A few clouds were dotted in the endless sea of blue above and the sounds of a stream in the distance could be heard along with the sounds of the forest behind them. Miroku, taking full advantage of the serenity of the clearing, was meditating. Although it couldn't really be called meditating as every so often an eye would crack open to take a glance at its secret true love, Sango. Being in a high level of "lechorous monk" knowledge, Sango knew very well that he was watching her, so she reframed from doing anything that would give him any sort of satisfaction. She sat, lent up against a tree, just sorting through her thoughts. A soft mew broke her from her thoughts along with a gentle nuge for her to continue with her petting to her twin-tailed neko yokai, Kirara. After a few fruitless attemps of getting attention, Kirara ran off in search for Shippo. The small kisune was sat by a heap of daisys he had gathered. Trying his very best, he was planning on making a daisy crown for Kagome for when she got back. But none of the friends knew it would be alot sooner that expected.

Kirara and Shippo's attention was pulled towards where the old well was at. Someone was coming back and they had a pretty good idea who it was. Kagome wasn't due back for at least another three days, so the only person it could be was Inuyasha.

"Whats that idiot gone and done wrong now!" muttered Shippo "Hey guys! Inuyasha's back!" he called.

Everyones head turned and waited to see a furious Hanyou come storming through the trees but it never came. Thinking something must be up the group walked over to the clearing where the well was placed. On arriving, no angry Inuyasha could be seen. In fact no one was there. Running up to the well, Shippo began sniffing. His eyes went wide and his large fluffy tail drooped.

"Shippo, what is it?" asked Sango kindly.

"It wasn't Inuyasha who came back. It was Kagome and she's crying." he sniffled, finding it hard to control his own tears.

Sango shot a worried glance at Miroku. It was extremely unusual for Kagome to return without Inuyasha and even more unusual for her to seek refuge here after a fight. Normally it was the other way around. Something bad must have happened in her time, and with little knowledge of Kagome's era they they had no idea what to expect if and when they found Kagome.

"Sango, my dearest, i think it would be best if we searched for Lady Kagome. If we split up we can find her faster." stated Miroku.

Sango nodded in reply and took off in one direction. Miroku in another and the same with Shippo and Kirara.

"_Kagome...What could have happened? I swear if its someting Inuyasha's done i'm gonna beat him to a pulp!"_ thought the yokai taijiya, as she ran.

There was normally only two places Kagome went to cool down. One being the hot springs and the other the sacred tree. Knowing that Kagome would rather be found by herself rather than the boys, Sango wasted no time in running to the tree of ages. As she ran past some large, overgrown bushes she could hear the sound of light sobs from up ahead.

"_Found you..."_

Kagome was sat directly under the sacred tree. She knew not why she came to this era or why she got so upset in the first place but something told her that deep within her mind she knew the reason. If only she could remember. It was like a horrible memory but no matter what she couldn't remember it. The more she thought about it the more pain bolted through her body. Trying her best to remain calm she willed her mind to banish the photo and feelings it brough with it from her mind, but it was all in vain. She felt confused, sad and in pain. So she cried. Not having a clue as to why but she sobbed her very heart out. Only when she heard someone aproaching did she stiffle her crys. She had no sorce of protection and her head hurt to much from crying to run. Staring to panic she backed up against the tree.

"Kagome..!"

She sighed in releif. It was only Sango. Quickly wiping away her tears she stood and waited for her friend to appear.

"Kagome! There you are!" cried Sango, happily "How come your back so early, and...And what is this?" she asked wiping a stray tear from Kagome's cheek "Okay, whats he gone and done wrong now?" she joked.

Kagome gave a small smile and hugged her best friend, the girl she thought to be like a sister.

"_Sister...That girl in the photo, she looked an awful lot like Sango...but who is she?"_

The image of the photo flashed in her mind again, setting off a second round of tears. Just as the tears stopped Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came running through the bushes. Walking back to the well they started to talk.

"Kagome...Why were you crying?" asked Shippo, snuggling into her neck.

The young Miko swollowed hard. She didn't want to start talking about it and burst into tears once again. But unless she gave the kitsune an answer he would let the subject drop. Wracking her brain for something to say she fell silent. Seeing her hesitation, Miroku answered for her.

"Shippo, Lady Kagome seems tired. We should leave all questions to a time that is best suited to her, okay?" he said, in his most mature voice he get in such a short amount of time.

Nodding her thanks, Kagome noticed they had reached the well. Saying her goodbyes she stared into the dark depths of the well. She had forgotten about how she had left so suddenly, without a word to her mother or Inuyasha. Her mother was probably going into full panic mode and Inuyasha was bound to be angry.

"_Mama is gonna kill me, thats if Inuyasha don't find me first! I really should have said something before i left..."_ she thought, jumping into the well.

Meanwhile, fivehundered years into the furture, Kagome's mother sat at the kitchen table with her father. The two had been talking about weither or not to tell Inuyasha, knowing very well that he was most likely to fly off the handles. Along with that they discussed what they would say if either Kagome or Sota asked about the photo. Inuyasha had been all of the city searching for Kagome but of course he found nothing. Coming back to the shrine to see if Kagome returned on her own, he sighed deeply. There were just to many smells in Kagome's time and the sounds where giving him a headache. It was on his return that he was summound to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, we both agreed that you should know what got me in such a panic. But please, before we tell you, you must promise to listen first then you can go off on a rampage, okay?" she joked.

It was the first time he had heard her laugh all day. The sound was soothing, just like Kagome's laugh. The Hanyou sat down and nodded his reply. Clearing her throat, Kagome's mother started to speak.

"Inuyasha, those people in the picture are nothing more than...memories. Bad ones, at that. Oh, i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that. I should never speak ill of my daughter." she said covering her mouth lightly.

"But you ain't said nothing about Kagome so why you apologisin'?" cut in Inuyasha.

"No. I ment my other daughter. Kagome and Sota's older sister, Mai. You see at one point i had three children. The girl in the photograph was my first born and the man was their father. My husband."

"Huh? Why'd you say "At one point"? Where's Mai now?"

"Mai is dead, my boy." snapped Gramps, his voice stern and serious.

"Dead?! But how? When did she..?"

"It was on Kagome's sixth birthday. Mai and Kagome were playing...And...There was an accident. Mai was killed instantly. Kagome, somehow survived. Mai's death was hard on all of us. Kagome took it worse than expected though. Her and Mai were extremely close. And while everyone was greiving, Kagome seemed to be the only one truly suffering. You see, Kagome's father was very fond of Mai. In his eyes he only had one daughter. And that was Mai. When she died, he turnt violent...And lets just say Kagome was the one that took the brunt of his wrath.." she said, willing the tears that welled up in her eyes not to fall.

"I don't understand...What wrath? What did he do to Kagome?!" asked Inuyasha, gripping the table hard through anger at the thought of Kagome in danger.

"What i'm saying is, Inuyasha, Kagome's father use to..."

"Mama! Inuyasha! Where are you?" yelled Kagome.

Her mother quickly stood and called for her daughter. Hearing her come down the hall way she turned to Inuyasha.

"You must never say anything to Kagome. She was in an accident not long after and so she doesn't remember anything about Mai or her father and thats the way its going to stay." she whispered, rather bitterly to Inuyasha's surprise but then again when it came to a mothers love, "hell hath no fury"!

When Kagome reached the kitchen she instantly dismissed the concerned looks on her family's faces. Just by scent alone Inuyasha could tell where she had been and that she had done some serious crying. The slightly red and puffy eyes told him that much.

"_Kagome...I wish i could just take away all the pain you feel. When you cry it feels like my heart is being ripped out peice by peice."_ he thought "Mind tellin' me why you went back without me?" he snorted trying to regain the "Mr attitude guy" look without looking to stupid.

Kagome sighed deeply and ignored his question. Not that she could give him an answer anyways, she didn't know why she went back herself! Walking to the table she picked up the album and headed upstairs. Curious as to what she was doing, Inuyasha followed.

"Inuyasha, what has mama said to you?" she asked as he closed her bedroom door.

His muscles tightened. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth but he couldn't risk hurting her. He wanted to ask her questions that her mother had only half answered but he knew that even if she did remember he doubted he would like the answer. But he couldn't and if her mothers temper was anything like Kagome's then he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"_Wrath_"

That word again. Kagome's mother had used that word but just what did she mean by it? So many questions popped into his mind, all of them having forbidden answers.

"_Whats happened to you, Kagome? Just what did your father do to you?"_

His thoughts were cut short as Kagome touched his elbow. Her eyes were filled with such emotion it was almost unbearable to look at them. Such pain. Confusion.

"Inuyasha? What did she tell you?" she asked gently.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry, i really am Kagome. you gotta beleive me when i say i really wish i could tell you, i hate lying to you. But...I can't say anything." he mummbled into her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

Returning his hug, she felt like her heart was going to smash into thousands of peices. The way he was speaking. He sounded so truthfull and like he was going to cry. Something her mother had said to him really had him rattled but she knew better than to perster him. Pulling back she shot him a smile and held his cheek in her palm.

"Lets go back. Forget about today and concentrate on finding the jewle shards. Sound like a good idea?"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Pain of Memories : Gone With The Wind The Pain of Memories Gone With The Wind

The sounds of smashing and furious snarls could be heard all over the castle. Kanna had returned long ago with Kagura in tow. Calming down very slightly, Naraku asked to see Inuyasha one last time. When the mirror still refused to clear he attacked Kagura. Normally taking his anger out on her would at least bring a wicked smile to his face but for some reason it didn't this time. He was still furious about not finding that acursed Hanyou.

"WHERE IS HE!?" he bellowed, kicking Kagura across the room.

By now Kagura was completely used to the frequent beatings but that didn't mean it did not hurt. Propping herself up on her hands, she struggled to breath. Some how during the sensless poundings Naraku had managed to rip her kimono at the shoulder and destroy her clip that kept her hair back, with just a swing of his deadly tenticals. Now her free falling hair cascaded down her beaten and scared body.

"_That vile bastard. How i wish the tabes would turn and it would be him on the floor, broken and humiliated!" _

Taking a moment out of his tantrum, Naraku glanced at the form before him. As pathetic as she was, with her hair down she was unmistakably pretty. A repulsive idea formed in his twisted mind. If beating her gave him no satisfaction then he would try sometihng else to tend to his evil desires. Stretching out his arm and signaling with his hand, he sent a force to bring her to him. It was like invisible arms were rapped around her and pulling her towards him. Her blood red eyes shone with terror. Never before had she witnessed the expression on his face. But she knew it was going to mean something encredibly bad.

"If i can not release my tention by beating you, then i shall find another, more sutible way." he said, slyly.

His words struck pure horror into her heart, if she had one that is. Eyes wide, she tried her best to escape the invisible force that was dragging her closer and closer to her living nightmare. One close enough, he cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"What is this?! I did not think one as brave as you, Kagura, could show such fear. I did not even know you could have such emotion!" he cackled "You shall obey my every command! Do you hear me, Kagura?! I will not tolorate dis-obedeance!" he yelled, as she tried prying herself from his death grip.

Averting her gaze she scanned the room for her fan, for anything that she could defend herself with. Smirking Naraku raised his empty hand. It was as if he read her mind.

"Now, now, Kagura. Are you forgetting something?" he asked smugly.

Kargura's attention was brought back to his hand. A bright light filled the room and when it disapated there in his hand was a small crystal ball.

"M-my..." she stuttered.

"Yes, now you remember. But do you remember what happens when i do this?!"

With a deep laugh he began putting emence pressure of the tiny crystal that was clenched in his hand. Hot bolts of pain shot through the demoness's chest.

"Urg! Stop! Please!!" she cried, her hands clenching her chest, where her heart should be.

The crystal was her very existance. In fact all of of Naraku's creations had one. It was their very lifeline. He controlled them not only by menipulation to the mind but by blackmail and threats. And when he grew bored of them or they were no longer needed he would simply destroy their crystalised hearts. Kagura knew why he was doing this. One reason being because he was a sick and twisted creature but the other being because he had found out about her disobeying him once again. Now she would have to pay the ultimate price. She had pushed her luck to far this time and now there was no going back. But why did it seem as though he wasn't enjoying it as fully as he could? Stiffling the screams of pain she felt his hand go lower until they stopped at her throat. Raising her off the ground he squeezed the crystal along with her neck. Quickly she glanced at Kanna. Kagura and Kanna had always ben close, even if they didn't show it in public. She was always helping Kagura when and if she could.

"K-Kan-na.." she choked out.

Discusted with her pitiful cries for help, Naraku destroyed her crystal with a last squeeze. A sudden gasp came from the demoness and then she fell limp. Her once glosy red eyes were blank and lifeless. A single tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek. Only then did Kanna feel emotion. Her facial expression remained the same but you could clearly see the pain in her dark and lonely eyes. Reframing from letting Naraku know of her new found emotion she gripped onto her mirror tightly.

"Kanna, what is your mirror doing?" growled Naraku.

"I have located Inuyasha." she said in her mono-toned voice.

Dropping Kagura he stepped towards Kanna's mirror. A huge deveous grin plastered his face. Now he could destroy that worthless mutt.

"Kauri is to collect Inuyasha and his pack now. I wish to see the pain in their eyes as they watch their companions die infront of them! Then i shall lavish every second as i watch Inuyasha's face as i slowly kill his precious Miko. How i shall greatly enjoy finally killing that stupid Hanyou! He may be useless, but i could still absorb him. Yes, its brilliant. Removing the thorns in my side and gathering jewel shards at the same time too!" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Leaving to prepare himself he left Kanna and Kagura's body alone. Knealing besides her dead "sister" Kanna carefully removed one of her lillys from her hair and placed it in Kagura's.

"Forgive me, sister." she whispered as a tear fell from her stoic face "I shall avenge your death. Have no worrys."

Kanna stood and shinned her mirror onto the body before her. In a flash, Kagura's body was gone. Wipping her face, Kanna then disappeared int the shadows.

"_Wait for me, sister..."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The Pain of Memories : Wishes Of Happiness The Pain of Memories Wishes Of Happiness

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished gathering all of Kagome's belongings and essentials for her return to the feudal era. So far they had already been into town to buy some more medical supplies, ramen and some other bits and bobs that would entertain them along the way. Checking that she had everything Kagome emptyed out her bag.

"What the hell did you do that for?! We just put it all in there!" yelled Inuyasha, letting his anger get the better of him.

"I'm just making sure we've got everything. I don't want to have to come back if we've forgot anything. I'm planning on staying for longer this time and i'm only gonna come back if its an emergancy, okay? Geez!" she replied.

Inuyasha was speechless. She wasn't planning on coming back to her time in a while? But how long would her "while" be? But the thing that surprised him the most was that she was willing to stay longer. He had no part in her choice, meaning that for once he hadn't forced her to come back. She came back on her own free will. (She did any other time but always with a few large pushes from her Hanyou companion...) His heart gave a sudden swell of happiness. Even though she didn't directly say it, he was certain she was beggining to preffer his time period to her own. Meaning that the more time she spent in feudal japan the more time she spent with him. Smilling inwardly he folded his arms across his chest, leaned back against the door and watched as the earth bound angel infront of him sorted through her stuff. A sudden thought came to mind and he left the room without saying anything. Kagome looked up and sighed.

"Geez he gets bored so easily! Right, now where was i?" she said to herself.

"_I guess i should kinda ask Kagome's mother some questions about our chat earlier while Kagome's busy, as i ain't gonna get the chance anytime soon. And if i don't get this off my mind now it's gonna drive me nuts!"_ thought Inuyasha, as he walked down the stairs.

Kagome's mother wasn't in the kitchen this time. Although he could clearly smell her, Inuyasha found it quite trouble some looking for her. It didn't help that nealry everything in the house smelt just like her! On his search he bumped into Kagome's grandfather, literally. He was not at all pleased as he managed to drop a valuble artifact. This poor peice of fragile china was now smashed into tiny peices on the hard ground. Running before Gramps could deffen him with lectures about how stupid and reclless he was, Inuyasha carried on searching. Finally finding her in the old shrine's shop, he began pounding her with questions.

"Hey, i thought that since Kagome's busy and all i should ask my questions now, okay?" he said, not giving her enough time to reply as he began talking again "Just what did you mean by "wrath"? What did her father do to her? Where is he now? And why doesn't Kagome remember any of this?"

Kagome's mother, shook her head and laughed quietly. All of Inuyasha's questions were reasonable but some where not to be answered. If word got to Kagome, she just didn't know what she would do.

"Inuyasha, dear, it's not because i don't want to tell you, because i do. But if Kagome somehow knew of what i told you, all hell would break loose and i think the damage it would cause would be un-reparable." she replied.

Inuyasha's ears lowered in sorrow. Just the thought of hurting Kagome was enough to make his heart flash with pain. Was he prepared to put Kagome through this "damage", just so he could learn more about her past. Sinking into deep thought he was brought back to reality with the sound of Kagome's mother's voice.

"Although i shall tell you this. Kagome's past was extremely troubled.She was not the livley person you see now, Inuyasha. In fact she was the complete opposite, unless Mai was alone with her. Only then would she become this normal little girl. Kagome doesn't remember this because she was in an accident and was in hospital for two months. She knows this much already but what the accident was, she is not aloud to know."

"I guess i can't know either then?" he asked.

"Sorry. Just promise me something, okay Inuyasha?" she asked, her features becoming tinged with seriousness along with the slight tad of sorrow.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what she was about to make him promise, but he knew it wasn't anything like "Keep my daughter safe" as he had already promised that and she knew he would never let anything harm her.

"Yer, sure. What is it?"

"Keep Kagome happy. If anything in the world she at least deserves that."

Just as he went to reply, Kagome walked into the shop. She had two overply packed bags in either hand and her large yellow back pack slung over her shoulder. Putting her hand on the back of Inuyasha's arm her mother smiled sweetly.

"Please, Inuyasha" she whispered then walked over to Kagome.

"Urg! This stuff is really heavy!" the young Miko moaned. "Oh, yer mama. I'm going to be staying longer than we originally planned. I'm not gonna be back for about three to four months, 'kay?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He knew she was staying longer but he thought that ment only for a couple of weeks, not a couple of months! Her mother on the other hand knew it wouldn't be long until she stopped coming home at all. Of course she would miss her daughter dearly but if it ment she was happy thats all she cared about.

"Fine with me. But at least come home for supplys and stuff. Okay, sweetie?" she smiled brightly and in return, Kagome smiled back.

"Well we best be off then. Inuyasha could you carry this bag for me please?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha just stood there. His mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide. Sighing, Kagome clicked her fingers infront of his eyes. It brought him back to earth with quite a jolt. She asked again and earned a famous "keh". As the three walked to the old shrine hut, in which the well was located, Inuyasha couldn't help but think about what Kagome's mother had said. Of all the things she could make him promise, she chose to have him keep Kagome happy.

"_Why happy of all things? Not that i wouldn't keep her happy but...Urg! Women are so confusing! And she stil didn't answer my questions. Damn wench!" _his thoughts were brought to a hault when someone called for him.

"Inu-yasha! Inuyasha! Come on we're going! Or would you rather stay here?" Kagome teased in a sing-song voice.

Grabbing two bags in one hand and wrapping his free arm around Kagome's waist he jumped onto the well's edge. Saying their godbyes quickly they jumped into the depths of the well. Just before that magical floaty feeling surrounded him, he heard Kagome's mother say something that refused to leave his mind.

_"Keep her happy, Inuyasha. Thats all i ask."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Pain of Memories : Angry Power The Pain of Memories Angry Power

The days went past quickly and peacefully in feudal japan. No jewel shards could be found and not a yokai in sight, well, other than those they traveled with. Not even Koga came past to see how Kagome was, which was rather strange to say the least. It was a nice sunny day and Kagome had found a nice field with thousands of beautiful flowers in. She and Shippo had spent the most part of the day just picking flowers and making flower crowns, laughing and playing all the while.

"I don't think i've ever seen Lady Kagome so happy. Have you Sango, dearest?" asked Miroku.

Sango smiled in reply. It was true. Kagome always seemed to be happy but never like this. Today she seemed especially happy. Sango thought it was because they had come across a field of her favourite flowers, sunflowers, and all were fully bloomed. The sounds of Kagome's laughter filled the air and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile himself. Her happiness was like a virus as it would spread to everyone around her. It could be the worst day ever, but a single smile from her would make everything seem better. She was like the ray of light shining from the sun above, shining on everyone and keeping things pretty and full of life. Thats when it dawned on Inuyasha. She never use to be like this. Her mother had said she was the complete opposite. But how could this livily girl possible be the child from her mothers memories? It just didn't seem possible.

"_Kagome...I promise to keep you happy even if it costs me my life_."

After the flower field, the group of friends started looking for a near by village. The sun was lowering meaning they only had an hour or two until nightfall. The group where walking along a large path that was leading to an up coming village. They were enjoying a comfortable silence when shrilling screams peirced the air, making the travelers stop in place.

"What was that!?" asked Shippo, already cowering behind Kagome's leg.

Inuyasha's nose was already working its magic. A descusted snort told them he had found something. Throwing Kagome on his back he began running forward. Miroku and Sango following on Kirara. Shippo still clinging to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?! What is it? Whats the matter?" yelled Kagome, as they sped off.

"Naraku's scent is mixed with blood up ahead. I ain't gonna let that bastard get away from me!" he replied, running as fast as he could.

As the village came into veiw, Kagome's eyes widened. Body's of the villigers where every where, all covered in blood. In a huddle by what appeared to be a small shrine was a group of starter priests and priestess's. They looked like they were protecting something but it was hard to tell what. Kagome's gaze falled onto a wickedly beautiful woman in the centre of the comotion. She had pale skin and blonde hair in ringlets. Her eyes shone a blood red and she wore, what Kagome thought looked like a dolls dress. All frilly and girly.

"Ah! The guests of honour are here at last!" she cried, flashing an evil smile.

"What the fuck do you mean by "guests of honour", you fucking bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.

Although now was not the time for manners, Kagome sighed deeply at his lack of control infront of the many children that had survied the attack. It was then that she saw those that were not so lucky. Her heart clenched in pain and anger filled her very being. Inuyasha had already unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and was ready for any battle that may accur.

"How rude of me. Please, let me introduce myself. I am Kauri, the newest creation of Master Naraku. And by guests of honour i ment you of course! No gathering would be complete without you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled in anger. It was only when Kagome stepped forward with and arow already lined up that his attention left Kauri.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

Kagome couldn't hear him though. Her mind was filled with such anger that everything else was blocked out. Her spiritual powers were becoming visible as it wound around her body, like a fire around a stick. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"How...could she...Their...just...children..." she mummbled.

"Kagome! Get back!" called Sango, worried her friend could get hurt.

Again she couldn't hear. Raising her bow she drew back the arrow slightly. Inuyasha watched in amazment as her aura changed dramatically. It was like her powers had grown tenfold. A shining pink glow emmitted from her body and she drew the arrow back further.

"Inuyasha, do something!!" yelled Sango.

"No Sango. He cannot do anything now. Theirs no stopping her." said Miroku quickly. "She's not going to listen to use even if we tried to!"

And he was right. Just seeing the children's lifeless forms on the ground, smothered with their blood called out to her. She had never felt such anger in her life. Not even about Naraku.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM!!" she screamed, releasing her arrow.

Kauri had only just managed to avoid it, but it destroyed her left arm. Glaring daggers at Kagome she flicked her right wrist. A glowing beam flew from her finger tips and headed right for the angered Miko.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

But he wasn't close enough. He was never going to get to her in time. He ran as fast as he could but before he could wisk her away Kagome formed a barrier around herself, deflecting the attack.

"What the..." Kagome stuttered finally coming out of her angry trance "How did i..?"

Kauri shrieked in anger. She was never told about this sort of power. As far as she knew, that human wench could only shoot spiritual arrows.

"WENCH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" she bellowed "_Fine if i can not kill you by power i shall kill you by using the power of you mind!" _she thought evily.

Shooting another beam at Kagome's feet she wasn't at all surprised that Inuyasha moved her out of harms way.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he breathed out, panic and concern in his voice.

Kagome sank down to her knee's and stared at her hands. How did she form that barrier. And where did all that anger come from? Before she could properly collect her thoughts she was dragged away again by Inuyasha from another on coming attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango, launching her mighty boomerang at Kauri, who dodged it easily.

Kauri laughed wickedly. She was taunting them!

"You shall pay for what you've done to my arm, wench!" she yelled, hurling another beam of light at her.

Inuyasha had readyed his mighty sword, but before he could even summon the power for his "Wind Scar", Kagome had formed a barrier around the two. Kauri smiled inwardly.

"_Just what i was waiting for!_" she thought.

Turning on the spot, Kauri pulled out a child's rag doll and began chanting a strange incantation that none of them understood. As she said the words she redirected her leathal attack. Instead of heading for Kagome, it was headed right for an un-transformed Kirara and a terrified Shippo.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango watched in horror as Kagome left her protecting barrier and ran for Shippo. Inuyasha tried running after her but the barrier kept him where he aws. The beam was mearly inches away from the tiny Kitsune when Kagome jumped infront of him. The attack hitting her square in the back. With Shippo safely huddled in her arms, Kagome was sent flying through the air, and on landing she slide across the hard ground. Only then did the barrier let Inuyasha through.

"KAGOME!!"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The Pain of Memories : Unexpected Changes The Pain of Memories Unexpected Changes

"My work here is done." stated Kauri, smirking evily as she dissappeared in a cloud of miasma.

When the three friends reached Kagome and Shippo, it was already clear she was unconcious. Kagome had a large mark on her back from the attack, that had also burnt its way through her shirt. Her face was badly cut up and so were her legs and arms. Nothing extremely serious but that still wasn't the point. Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha tried waking her, forgetting all about Shippo in her arms.

"Kagome?! Oi, Kagome! Come on Wake up!" he cried, shaking her gently.

A small moan was heard and the Hanyou's ears shot up, but soon returned to their flat state when Shippo's head popped out from under her arm.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" asked Sango, taking him away from the unconcious Miko.

The tiny demon rubbed his head and winced in pain when his claws came into contact with a small lump.

"Ouch!" he yelped "W-what happened? Why does my head hurt?"

"There's no time to explain now, we've got to get Lady Kagome to Kaede's!" exclaimed Miroku "Inuyasha, you..."

As the Houshi turned to face the Hanyou, he found he was already gone. This was not surprising. Inuyasha was always in a hury if it was to do with Kagome. She could have a splinter in her thumb and he would be all over her like she lost a leg.

"Sango, we must hurry. We have no idea what kind of incantation Kauri made and what affects it may have." he said, shaking his head in worry. "_Lets just hope it's something either Kagome's or Kaede's Miko powers can defeat..."_

Inuyasha was already over half the way to the village where Kaede lived. His eyes averted now and then to the limp form in his arms. A tiny trail of blood was rolling down her face from a cut she gained on her forehead. Her lip was bust and it looked like she already had a black eye coming through. If anything she looked as though she'd been beaten. Thats when his panic levels rose higher.

"_What if they think i did this to her?! What if they try to take her away from me, thinking that i beat her? Surely they'd know i would never hurt Kagome. I've just got to risk it. I'm not going to loose her this way...Come on Kagome, at least open your eyes so i know your okay...Please.." _

Kagome was in her own world. Images upon images flashed in her mind. All of them familiar but she couldn't understand how she knew them. Trying as hard as she could to remember what they were she felt a burning sensation on her back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed, making Inuyasha nearly miss the branch he was jumping for.

"Kagome! Kagome, what is it?!" he asked, still running as fast as he could while reframing from causing her any more pain.

But her screams continued. Inuyasha was nearing Kaede's hut when the old Miko came out. She knew they were on their way, She could feel their aura's from quite a distance away, but the reason was still a mystery. Hearing Kagome's screams of pain told her everything she needed to know. Quickly setting things up, ready to treat Kagome's wounds, Kaede waited patiently outside.

"Kaede..." Inuyasha began, Kagome still screaming horifically.

"Get her inside, i have prepared everything."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The pain was unbearable. The images flashed one after the other and refused to stop. Thats when it clicked. She recognised the girl in the images. It was her...

Kagome started to thrash around. Inuyasha pinned her down firmly, but gently as not to hurt her. He had no idea what was happening but all he knew was that he wanted her to be okay. The old Miko cleaned the wounds as best as she could and applied some medicinal herb in order for quick healing.

"Inuyasha, ye need to turn her over. I need to treat her back wounds." said Kaede.

Carfully he turned her over, still having to keep her from thrashing around. What was going on? Kagome had received much more serious wounds before but she had never reacted like this. Finally having her lying on her stomach Kaede cleaned her back wounds. Her back was covered in scortch marks. Inuyasha could hear inbetween her cries the sucking of breath as the balm Kaede had made came into contact with her badly burnt skin.

"Kaede, thats enough. Its hurting her!" he pleaded, turning her over so that she was now layed on her back again.

"Inuyasha, if i do not treat her wounds properly they could get infected and she will be in a much worse state. Do ye wish that upon Kagome?" she replied, her voice stern.

The Hanyou flattened his ears lower and looked away. He hated hearing her cries of pain and hated it even more that she was in this condition because of him.

"_If only i got to her faster. Then i would have been hit, and not her. Kagome, please forgive me...I...I never ment for this to happen." _

His thoughts were brought to a hault as Kagome's screams stopped suddenly. Her eyes were wide, but blank.

"Kaede...Whats happening? Whats wrong with her?!"

The old Miko placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. She snapped it back quickly and held it to her chest.

"W-what?! Whats the matter?!" shouted the concerned Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, get me some blankets. Ye need to hurry, child!" she replied.

"Use this, its warmer." he snorted, ripping of his kimono jacket and wrapping it around Kagome.

As soon as the jacket was securly wrapped around her, Inuyasha held her close and rocked back and forth lightly. He had no idea why he was doing it but he'd seen Kagome do it with Shippo when he was hurt and it always seemed to calm him down.

"Kaede, she's not warming up..." he said, straining under the pressure of holding his emotions back.

"Talk to her Inuyasha. Ye never know, it may call her back from where ever it is she has gone to." came the old Miko's reply.

Inuyasha gazed down at the girl in his hold. Her lips were turning a light shade of blue and her eyes had closed. Her breathing was shallow and at times it was bearly noticable. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to try, Inuyasha brought her ear his his lips and spoke softly.

"Kagome...Please come back to me...I...I need you.." he said, a single tear dropping from his golden orbs.

The tear rolled down his cheeks and dropped off his chin, landing on Kagome's cheek. He could feel her heart beat slow and her breathing become not existant. He was about to give up all hope when he felt something strange. Kagome's body pulsed.

"Kagome?"

As he called out her name, a blinding light flooded the tiny hut. He could feel her body change in his embrace and let out a shocked cry in respone. When the light dissapated all that was left in his arms was his kimono jacket. Kagome was no where to be seen.

"Kagome? KAGOME!!" he yelled.

Kaede stared at the bundle of cloth on his lap. She could see something black on the sleeve. It looked like...hair.

"Inuyasha, what is that?" she asked, reaching forward to touch the mysterious black _thing_ that was umoungst this cloth of the fire rat.

Inuyasha watched as the old woman pulled at his jacket. His eyes grew wide as to what was revealed when she removed the clothing from his lap. A small gasp left her mouth. Curled up in his lap was a small child. But this child was no ordinary child. It was Kagome.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Pain of Memories : Show The Results The Pain of Memories Show The Results

As the affects of the light started wearing off, It was only then that the two got a chance to take a propper look at the bundle in Inuyasha's lap. She was like a mini version of Kagome herself. But that could be expected, as it **was** Kagome. Still too shocked to speak he just stared down at the tiny form. She was drowning in a see of clothes that happened to be her school uniform. He never would have guessed that she was this small. While taking in her apearance, he noticed that not alot was different. She still had that angelic look on her beautiful face when she slept. Still had those impossibly black locks of hair and that scent that made his soul be at peace, no matter what the situation was.

"Kagome...?" he finally spoke "W-whats happened to Kagome?! Why is she a kid?!" he continued, darting his questions to the old woman before him.

Kaede looked just as shocked as he felt. The old woman stood and hobbled over to her large collection of herbal remedys. After a few moments of searching she finally found what she had been looking for.

"Inuyasha, lay her down. I wish to test something." she said, her hand deep within a pot filled with something.

Doing as he was told he gently placed Kagome on the ground. Standing back he watched as Kaede threw some purification salt on the unconcious girl. Nothing happened.

"It is as i feared. This is not an illusion. This is really Kagome." she said solomly, shaking her head.

"Hows this happened?! Whats happened to my Kagome!!" he yelled in reply.

The old Miko raised an eye brow.

"Your Kagome?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Realising what he said, Inuyasha's cheeks blushed a light pink and he turned his head away, snorting the usual "keh".

"Whatever, yeah. Just tell me whats gonna happen to her and what i have to do to get her back to normal." he snapped.

Just as Kaede was about to answer, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came bursting through the entrace of the small hut.

"Inuyasha! Where is she? Wheres Kagome!?" cried Sango, after taking a quick scan of the room and taking note of an absant Miko.

"Inuyasha. What has happened to Lady Kagome? I can not feel her presence any more..." stated Miroku, as calmly as he could muster.

They all knew he was just trying to put up a brave front. To Miroku, Kagome was like a little sister. Someone that he had to protect even if it wasn't his job. He felt compelled to do so. When she was hurt or in danger of any sort, he woud feel responsible for it, even if it wasn't his fault. It was the same for him with Sango. If anything happened to her he doubted he could live with th greif. In a way, both Inuyasha and Miroku shared the comfort of protecting them. But both for completely different reasons. Inuyasha gave a loud grunt and moved so that he no longer obstructed the veiw of the child in the bed. Sango's brows furrowed in confusion and Shippo just grew extremely annoyed.

"Inuyasha, thats just some kid! Now where is Kagome?! Why can't i scense her anywhere?!" sobbed Shippo, tears pouring down his face.

Miroku gave a sigh, which Inuyasha knew only to well. It seemed the Houshi was not as stupid as he made out to be. Walking forward he placed an outspread hand just above the child.

"Hmmm. Interesting."

"What? Whats so interesting about an ordinary child?" asked Sango, who was near tears.

The thought of losing Kagome was too much for her heart to handle. It was bad enough when Kohaku went but she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the loss of her best friend. The girl she thought to like a sister. Becoming frustrated with the lack of answers the Houshi was giving, she grabbed him by his robes and yelled into his face.

"WHERE IS KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha snorted and stood. While prying Sango from Miroku, he spoke.

"You call yourself a friend? You can't even tell thats she's in the room right now!" he growlled, holding both apart with his fists wrapped in clothing.

"How dare you! How can you say such a thing, Inuyasha?!" she screamed in reply, tears now falling from her dark eyes.

As mad as Inuyasha was, he couldn't handle a females tears. He sighed deeply, let go of Miroku's robes and pulled her into a light hug. At the sudden contact, Sango gave a small gasp, along with every one else in the hut. It was rare for Inuyasha to show any amount of compassion, and if he did it was only to Kagome.

"_Maybe the loss of Kagome has affected him worse that we would have imagined.." _Miroku thought, straightening his robes as best as he could.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You know how i get when Kagome's involved..." he said, releasing her and turning his head to the small child.

"Inuyasha, why are you staring at some kid when Kagome is missing?!" yelled the tiny Yokai, tears still falling.

"Shut it, runt! Don't you get it? That **is** Kagome!!" he growlled, hitting the Kitsune on the head.

Every one, but Kaede, stared at the Hanyou as if he grew a second head. Had he really lost it? How could that small child be Kagome? Sure they had the same dark hair, the same facial features...And was swamped in Kagome's school clothes...Same everything...Only smaller.

"OH MY GOD! Thats...Thats Kagome!!" stated Sango in a high pitched shrill.

Flattening his ears to his head, Inuyasha gave her a look that said "Well-Its-About-Time-You-Figured-It-Out!". Snorting he returned his attention to the sleeping girl.

"_I'm so sorry Kagome...If..If only i got to you sooner. Then none of this would have happened."_

Miroku glanced at Kaede, who gave a nod in reply. The old Miko stood and left the hut. Miroku did the same and when Sango saw the look of utter depression on Inuyasha's face, she also left the hut.

"Shippo.." called the taijiya "lets leave them alone for a while"

But Shippo was refusing to leave. He still couldn't get it through to his mind that, this girl infront of him, who was only slightly taller than himself, was Kagome. The person that about an hour or so ago was a lively teenager. Inuyasha turned around, only to see the shock and horror in the Kit's eyes.

"Sango, its okay. Leave him here." he said, then turnt back to Kagome.

A thought then popped into his mind. If Kagome was to wake up, would she remember them? Or would she freak and try to run? What if she asked for her mother? Should he take her back to her time, with the risk of her mother going onto a full scale panic and killing him in the process? She was going to need some clothes too. The thought of Kagome running around in her school uniform, that were almost triple the size of her, did bring a small smile to his face but the smile faded into a deep blush as the image of her running and the clothes falling came to mind. Mentally slapping himself for habouring such thoughts he stood and left the hut. Out side the rest of his companions were discussing what could have caused the sudden change in their beloved Miko. So far nothing had been found.

"Kaede." came Inuyasha's stern voice "Kagome's gonna need some clothes. Her school uniform ain't gonna fit her no more now is it?"

"Aye, ye is right. I shall ask some women of the village if they could lend us some. Be warned though, Inuyasha. Ye may have to buy some of Kagome's own, if the transformation is none reversible."

Only then had it sunk into Inuyasha's brain. The whole time he was busy thinking of ways to change her back. But never did he think that she may not be able to return to normal. The thought of never having Kagome back to normal made his chest fill with excrutiating pain.

"Lady Kaede, what are we going to do if Kagome can not change back?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha felt the pain grow tenfold and his anger grew even more.

"KAGOME WILL TURN BACK TO NORMAL! SHE WILL, EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DIE TO GET HER BACK!" he roared, then stomped back into the hut.

The group stared after the Hanyou. They knew he wasonly being like this because he was worried for Kagome. And they knew that things were going to be extremely intense until Kagome was back to normal. If she could ever go back.

"Kaede, what if she can't turn back? What should be do?" asked Sango.

"Ye must not give up hope. Kagome is strong. I beleive she will be up and about tomorow at the latest. I shall fetch her some clothes." with that the older Miko left.

Sango gave Miroku a worried glance. If Kagome wasn't going to change back, it would mean she wouldn't have her spiritual powers. Meaning she couldn't purify the Shikon jewel, protect herself, nor travel back to her own time...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Pain of Memories : Kauri's New Mission The Pain of Memories Kauri's New Mission

Kauri had been on her return back to the castle for sometime now. Along the way she was trying to think of what to say to her master about her not completing her task. In a way she had done what was ordered but to the wrong person. She had been originally ordered to attack Inuyasha and only him. But she got so angry she attacked Kagome instead.

"_Master Naraku is surely going to punish me for this. But i have failed him and deserve nothing more."_ she thought, visulising in her mind the punishment that was sure to be awaiting her.

As she thought, the hidden castle slowly came into veiw. Taking a deep breath she entered the barrier that concealed the hide out. Walking slowly, she made her way to the room in which her creator was located.

"Master Naraku." she said, bowing low "I have returned from my mission but i'm afraid i have some bad news, my Lord."

Naraku shot an evil glare at his minion. Her first real mission and she had managed to screw it up already? Maybe she really was like all the others...

"Kauri, do you dare to tell me that you have failed in attacking Inuyasha and bringing his pack with him to my castle?" he said, his voice cold and menacing.

Kauri forced down a lump that rose in her throat. She had never heard him talk so threatening, other than to Kagura of course. A thought popped into her mind. What if now that Kagura was dead, he would turn on her? He was likely not to turn on Kanna. She was obviously the favored.

"Y-yes, Master Naraku. But i-i did attack o-one..." she stuttered, her gaze avoiding his own.

"Oh, really now. And who might that be?" he asked, sarcastically.

"The young Miko, my Lord. She attacked me with her arrow as you can see." she said pointing to her disassebled arm "I lost my wits and fired the incantation at her. Master Naraku, i beg of you, please forgive me!" she pleaded, now on her hand and knee's.

A sly smile grew on Naraku's lips. Maybe this could work out after all! If the incantation worked on Kagome, she would loose all her Miko powers and become nothing but a small child! Without her powers, she could no longer purify the Shikon jewel, nor shoot those damn annoying arrows. Se would no longer be a threat to him. Yes, this was better than his previous plan.

"Kauri!" he bellowed.

The frightened creation stared up into his blood thursty eyes. She could just about squeak out a "Yes" in repy. Her whole body filled with fear, something she had never felt before.

"I wish to congradulate you, Kauri." continued the evil monster.

Kauri couldn't beleive her ears. The mightly Naraku was praising her! Feeling her new found fear disappear, she stood and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Master Naraku! But may i ask why you are praising me?"

"You see, now that Kagome is nothing but a mear child, she no longer has her Miko powers! And with Kikyo dead, no one can purify the Shikon jewel!"

**( Really sorry to cut in but i have to say this: I absolutly HATE Kikyo, so i shall not be adding her in this fanfiction. So instead she is dead okay? I wont be saying why, i shall leave that to you Kikyo haters out there!! Right back to the story! ) **

"About Kagome...Did you know she could create barriers? She deflected my attack like it was nothing, my Lord." asked Kauri, hesitasting slightly incase he did not know.

Anger grew emensly in the wicked beast. Kagome had somehow learnt to create barriers?! And if Kauri's attacks were deflected so easily, then what would happen with his? Narkau snorted loudly. He was foolish to think such things. As if a mear Miko girl could ever withstand his attacks. But then there was that small doubt in his mind that she could. And if her powers had grown so much, it would not be long before she would return to normal...

"_I must find a way to destroy her now. While she is vunerable!" _he thought.

With a flick of his risk, three fake jewle shards appeared in his hand. All tainted with his evil along with his deadly miasma. He would have to get Kauri to repeat her spell and infuse the attack with the shards...But how? With Kagome in such a weak state, she would be damn near impossible to get to with that stupid mutt protecting her like it was the end of the word. Oh how Naraku wished it was though. The end of that miserable Hanyou's world along with his annoying pack!

"Kauri, you are to repeat the spell and infuse these fake shards with the attack. Understand?" he snarled.

His creation nodded her reply and took to fake shards. Turning to leave, she was stopped by Naraku. The vile creature waved his hand slightly, in her direction. Kauri watched as her once missing left arm reformed like it was never missing.

"Thank you! Oh Thank you Master Naraku!" she shreiked, one again bowing.

"Very well. Leave, before i deside to take it back." he said coldly.

Jumping at his tone, she wasted no time in leaving. Now all tha was to be done was redo the spell. That itself was going to become something of a large problem. Thinking Kanna could help, she saught her out and consolted her mirror.

"Show me Kagome." she ordered.

Kanna stiffled an angry growl. It was because of her that Kagura was killed. It was because of this childish girl that Naraku found out about Kagura's trechory. Trying her best not to suck up Kauri with her mirror, she obeyed the order. The mirror swirled and swirled with a mistical mist. When the mist cleared a moving image of Kagome came into veiw. The girl was in, what apeared to be, an old hut. That mangy mutt, Inuyasha, was beside her along with the Kitsune. Taking a more detailed look at Kagome, Kauri smiled widley.

"It seems the affect has already taken place!" she beemed "Now i must find a way in luring her out so i can finish my mission. Kanna, i shall be needing you assistance. I shall need cover so i can control our little Miko, should be an easy enough task but with her damn Hanyou all over her, it may prove to be rather trouble some."

Glancing back at the young Miko, Kauri noticed something was different about this change. Unlike the others, she was out cold. Completely unconcious. Aswell as that, Kauri could not feel the strong conection between herself and the newly formed child, like she could with the others. Snarling, she realised why the conection was not there.

"That wench! Her Miko powers are not allowing me to control her!!" she hollered.

Kanna smiled inwardly. It had seemed that since Kagura's demise, she had been able to create thing emotions she had not had before. She was able to think freely, feel emotions and have this unbarable urge to be free from control. It was like Kagura's soul had murged with her own.

"_I shall free us both, sister. Fear not. We shall be free at last..."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The Pain of Memories : Brutal Understandings The Pain of Memories Brutal Understandings

Kaede had returned long ago with clothes that the village woman had given. She had cleaned and dressed Kagome and was now sitting silently by the fire. The atmosphere in the hut was tense. No one wanted to say anything for the fear of saying the wrong thing. The group had decided they would stay up as long as possible, in case Kagome was to wake up. If what Inuyasha thought was going to happen, if she did indeed wake up and forget everyone, she would most likely try to run. But if everyone was awake they could stop her and calm her before she got into any more trouble. Straining under the pressure, Shippo's eye lids slowly closed, only to be opened again by a harsh shaking.

"Shippo, honey, why don't you get some sleep? Kagome will be okay, we'll be watching over her." said Sango kindly.

"No! If you guys...are gonna stay up then so...am i!" he said, stiffling a yawn.

Sango couldn't help but release a small giggle. For a tiny demon he could sure open his mouth widely. Refusing to start an argument, she scooped up the Kitsune and placed him on her lap. In a mear two seconds flat, he was in a deep sleep, being snuggled up in her warm kimono helped alot though.

"Can't blame him really. It's long after his usual bed time. Poor guy, he must be exhausted!" cooed Sango, gently rocking the sleeping demon in her arms.

Miroku gave a small smile. Just seeing her babying Shiipo was enough to dream about what she would be like with children of her own. His smile vanished as quickly as it came when he glanced at Kagome. She had often told him how much she wanted to start a family. Everyone knew what a wonderful mother she would make. Just watching her with Shippo was proof enough.

"_The guy to get her hand in marriage would be the luckies bastard alive_." thought Miroku.

The Houshi smiled sadly. After all that waiting to be the age of marriage, and Kagome gets turnt back to a child. The desire to return her to noramlity was growning inside of him at a rapid rate. Unknown to all, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. The Hanyou gazed upon the sleeping form before him. He felt lonely, empty. Around this time of night, him and Kagome would be either layed out in a feild or sat in a tree just talking, enjoying eachothers presense or trying in vain to count the billions of stars in the clear night sky. He wanted those nights back. Wanted to have her in his arms and tell him that everything will work out to be fine. But Inuyasha knew that if he was to do that now, he would get a name for hugging small girls, or worse she could wake up and totally freak out. Sighing deeply he stood.

"Inuyasha, were are ye going?" asked Kaede.

"Out. What does it look like?." he huffed in reply.

Inuyasha had been gone for just over an hour. Miroku was the only one still awake. Kaede had retired to bed shortly after he left and Sango had fallen into a deep slumber not long ago. The Tiajiya had casually layed her head on Miroku's shoulder while still cuddling Shippo. Normally the lechorous Houshi would have taken advantage of this, but seeing as he was watching over Kagome, his peverted thoughts had vanished.

"Miroku, get some sleep. I'll watch over her." said Inuyasha, sitting by the bed where the small child was sleeping.

"Thanks but i'd rather stay up." he replied "Inuyasha, i've been thinking. I beleive i know what changed Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up. This was probably the best knews he had had since Kagome was attacked. Giving Miroku his full attention, while still aware of Kagome's movements, he listened intensly while he spoke.

"It seems so obvious now. Earlier, when Kauri attacked Kagome.."

A low growl escaped Inuyasha. He couldn't help it. The reminder of how he had failed to protect Kagome sent pure anger through his very veins. Raising an eye brown, Miroku directed his gaze to the Hanyou.

"Sorry..." said Inuyasha, Lowering his ears in defeat.

Miroku was astonished. Not only was Inuyasha keeping his temper down but he was apologising. Which never happens! Trying not to bate him, Miroku continued.

"Well as i was saying. When Kauri attacked," he paused waiting for the growl that he thought would come, but when it didn't he continued "She pulled out this doll of some sort, and started chanting. After that, a beam from the doll hit Kagome. Inuyasha, have you noticed that Kagome has gained more cuts and bruises in the last hour or so then she had to begin with. She can't of got them from scratching herself as she hasn't moved an inch. These things don't appear from no where. And what more is that i can no longer sense her Miko powers. It's like she's just a normal human now."

Inuyasha sank his head into his hands. As much as this was confusing him, it some what made sense. The reason for it though, he had no idea.

"Inuyasha, i hate to say this but i think the spell that was placed on Kagome has really turnt her back to infancy. Like some one has gone into her past and plucked the child we see now out of her time line and put her here. Understand?" asked Miroku.

"No, well yer i sorta do but then i think about it more and i get confused. What do you mean "Plucked out her time line"? How can some one do that when she is in the past?"

"I see what you mean. Hmmm. Look at it this way, Kauri has gone into Kagome's past and, well, "kidnaped" Kagome when she was, oh i don't know, by the looks of things i'd say she looks about six, six and a half? Yes, deffinatly six and a half." he said, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his chin "And now that Kauri has the six year old Kagome, she's replaced seventeen year old Kagome with the younger version. Get me now?"

Although he made some sense in a weird yet wonderful way, Inuyasha still couldn't grasp what he was saying properly.

"_Wait...Did he say six? This Kagome is six and a half years old?" _he thought "_If she's just past six, that means in her time...Oh no!_"

"Miroku, we need to get her back to normal before she wakes up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hmmm?" mummbled Sango, who woke to the sound of Inuyasha shouting "Whats the matter?"

"Trust me, if she wakes up like this...It..It will be alot harder to deal with then we thought." exclaimed the Hanyou, ignoring Sango's question.

"Inuyasha, calm down! I'm sure things will be okay. This is Kagome remember, we know all about her."

"Thats the thing! You don't! You have no idea what she's been through, i only know a bit and what i know is that if she wakes up in this state we might aswell kiss our Kagome goodbye!!" he bellowed in reply, awakening Shippo and Kaede.

Sango and Miroku were stunned into silence. What could Kagome have been through so make Inuyasha so worried about her waking up. Everything was quiet and tense. They were all to stunned to say anything and Inuyasha was to worried about Kagome to care about anything else. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Kagome started thrashing and crying in her sleep.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, leaping to her side.

Her cries continued but she wouldn't wake up. Sango was beside her in seconds along with everyone else.

"Kaede, whats the matter with her?" cried Shippo, his voice full of panic and worry.

"She's just having a nightmare is all, child. Nothing to worry about." replied the old Miko.

Kagome's thrashing got worse and her cries turnt into full scale sobs. With his sensitive nose Inuyasha got a smack in the face with the scent of blood. His eyes wide and he gently picked up Kagome and pulled her kimono top down to reveal her bare back.

"Inuyasha!? What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Sango.

"Just shut it wil ya, and look! She's covered in new bruises and cuts!!" he snapped back in reply.

And he was right. All over her tiny body new wounds were forming. It was utterly confusing. No one was attacking her and she wasn't doing it herself, so how did they appear?

"Inuyasha, remember what i said about Kagome being replaced with her younger version. Well i think i know whats hapening to her now. In Kagome's past, maybe she was attacked then. Meaning that the wounds she received then she's receiving now..." stated Miroku.

**( Okay sorry to interupt again but i'm trying to explain this bit as best as i can. It works out okay in my head but not so well writing it down! Basically, Kagome's wounds is what the six year old Kagome received, and now that she is six again she gets gets them again...Understand? If not really sorry just try and go along with it! SORRY!! Back to the story!! )**

It suddenly clicked. Everything her mother had hinted with out saying it directly. The meaning of the words "wrath". Everything. He finally knew what Kagome's father did to her. And like he knew he wouldn't, he did not like the answer. The group of friends watched in horror as more and more wounds were added to Kagome's little "collection". Inuyasha couldn't help but growl deep in his throat. What ever happened to Kagome in her past was truly horrific. The poor girl was covered in head to toe in bruises and small but deep cuts. Her crying had yet to stop and even though his ears were ringing like mad, he refused to leave her side.

"What are we going to do?! We can't just sit and watch as Kagome gets beaten to a pulp!" screamed Sango, tears welling up in her eyes.

Pulling her into a calming embrace, Miroku stroked her head, (yes and not her ass!!) The Taijiya sobbed silently. It was taking all of Miroku's will power not to shed tears aswell. He had seen alot of things in his life, but never such a brutal beating as this, and to a mear child at that.

"Inuyasha! W-we can't sniff let Kagome go back to her t-time!! If this is w-what happens there then sniff i won't let her g-go back!!" said Shippo, tears also flowing down his cheeks.

Inuyasha coudn't speak. He could barely contain the anger inside of him. He was gonna snap, he could tell. Here he was, holding the light of his life in his arms and all he could do was watch as she was brutally beaten by something of her own past. He was helpless. Yet again he had failed her.

"_I'm so sorry Kagome...I just wish i could make it all stop..."_ his thoughts were brought to a haunting hault.

Kagome's body went limp and her crys stopped. It was just like before she was transformed. Inuyasha silently prayed that nothing else was going to happen to her. Tears still rolled down her delicate cheeks and murged with the tiny blots of blood from her cuts. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Until...

"MAI !!" screamed Kagome.

As she screamed she bolted upright in Inuyasha's arms. Sango rushed to her side hoping, praying that she would recognise her. Not taking in her proper appearance, Kagome flung herself into Sango's arms.

"Mai! Mai! Your here!! You didn't leave me!!" she sobbed.

Everyone stared in awe at the two. This was what Inuyasha was afraid would happen. When he first saw the picture, he noticed just how much Mai resembled Sango. And apparently, so did Kagome...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The Pain of Memories : Sharing Of Secrets The Pain of Memories Sharing Of Secrets

The group sat and watched as Kagome sobbed in Sango's arms. Trying to think of a way to sooth her, Sango gently rubbed her hand up and down her spine. Inuyasha could feel his inner beast screaming to get out, to protect the one he loves. Digging his claws into the flaw boards was all he could do at the present time. He could destroy things later but now, Kagome needed him. Half an hour past and Kagome managed to cry herself to sleep. Once everything was quiet again, Sango placed Kagome back in bed.

"Inuyasha, who's this Mai?" she asked, while pushing stray hairs from the tiny girls face.

Inuyasha gave a deep sigh. As much as he thought they should know, he knew it wasn't his place to tell them. He was caught in the middle. If he told them, then they would have a better understanding about how to deal with Kagome, but then again if he did tell them, when Kagome is normal again they could plummet her with questions.

"Look, i don't think its my place to say." he said quietly, as not to wake up Kagome "It's not 'cause i don't want to, its just...It's her past not mine."

"But Inuyasha, who else can tell us? You can not expect Kagome to tell us, she is still only a child. You saw how upset she got. And it's not like we can go to her era and ask her parents now is it?." asked Miroku..

Inuyasha's ears lowered further. Besides the fact that they were still ringing from the hight pitched crys, with Miroku talking rather lowdly in his face did not make things any better. He stood abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Fine. At least come out here then. If Kagome hears this she'll freak." he said over his shoulder, then left the hut.

Taking a quick glance at each other, then all stood and followed. Once outside, they seated themselfs quite a ways away from the hut, but not far that Inuyasha couldn't hear all of Kagome's movments.

"So why do you have to tell us out here? And why can't Kagome hear it?" asked Shippo.

"If you shut it, i can tell ya can't i?!" growled the Hanyou.

Shippo pouted but became quiet. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha started speaking.

"Mai is Kagome's older sister..."

"Sister? How come we've never heard about her then?" Cut in Sango.

"I was about to tell you! Now you gonna shut it so i can tell you or you gonna keep butting in?!"

"Sorry." she whispered, lowering her head.

"We haven't heard anything about her 'cause she's dead." he stated bluntly.

Holding up a hand to stop any oncoming questions he began talking again.

"She was killed in an accident. I can't explain how cause i don't understand it myself. Kagome's mother said that Kagome and Mai were playing and there was an accident, Mai died but Kagome survied. She died on Kagome's sixth birthday. Meaning in Kagome's mind at the moment, Mai has only just died. Those cuts and bruises, i know how she got them too." he said, growling at his last sentence.

Miroku slumped his head in his hands. It was all becoming to much for him. His usual calm exteriour had vanished long ago.

"_Why didn't she tell me about her sister dying? She tells me everything else..I know more stuff about Kagome then Sango does. Even more than Inuyasha! Unless she feels she can't talk to me anymore. No thats not the reason. So why would she not tell me something as important as this...?"_ he thought, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome's father was really close to Mai, he even thought that Mai was his only daughter. Meaning he didn't even care about Kagome. But when Mai died he went all violent and took it out on Kagome.." he said, snarling and bearing his fangs, his eyes starting to bleed red. "Our Kagome doesn't remember any of this. Her mother said she was in an accident not long after Mai died and she lost her memory. She doesn't remember Mai or her father. So we can't say anything to her when she's normal again. Got it?"

"Inuyasha! She's okay now, she's safe. You need to calm down! We won't say anything to her!" said Sango, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It worked, but only in stopping his transformation. The anger he felt would not disappear and he doubted it ever would. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell them everything he knew now, but just repeating it in his head was hard enough. Just the thought of Kagome being hurt made his heart ache and his Yokai blood boil.

"What do you mean "he went after Kagome"? I don't get it." asked Shippo, his face beeming with confusion.

"Sweetie, Inuyasha means that Kagome's dad use to hurt her..." she said sadly, praying that she would not break down in tears.

The tiny Kitsune's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"H-he use to do WHAT?!" he yelled.

Everyones attention was brought to Shippo. His anger was so high that his beast was going crazy. It was the first time they had seen him like this, and to be quite honest, it was rather frightening. His eyes shone a blood red, his claws and fangs grew in length and his aura was visible and blue flames swirled around his tightened fists. His height doubled and so did his power. **( In the past two years, Shippo had grown. He's now up to Kagome's knee-caps, meaning he can't ride on their shoulders anymore. When he transforms he is about the same size as Kagome when she's 17)**

"Shippo! Calm down!!" cried Sango.

Nothing was working. He was lost in a sea of rage. No one hurts his Kagome and gets away with it. Before his transformation was complete he suddenly returned to normal. He swung around to face the hut.

"She heard us..." he whispered.

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango in unison.

Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha stormed into the old hut. Kagome was huddled in a corner staring in complete shock at the strange man that came running in. She let out a tiny "Eeep" as he jumped beside her and stretched out a hand.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Frightened of what he was going to do, she cowered and turned away. His heart sank. He could handle that she didn't remember him, but being afraid of him...That was something different.

"Kagome, i'm not going to hurt you...I promise."

Daring to look at him, she slowly turned her face and looked deep into his eyes. Something told her she should beleive him. Something from deep within. Giving a curt nod she crawled onto his lap and snuggled into him kimono.

"I promise i'm not going to let anything happen to you Kagome." he said.

His voice was nothing more than a low rummble to her ears. It was soothing. Closing her eyes she listened as the rummbling continued. She soon noticed that he was sort of growling. No...Puring..

"Why you purring? Your not a cat.." she said, pulling her head back to she could see his face.

Raising an eyebrow at her question, he tryed his best to stiffle a chuckle. At his lack of answers, Kagome thought she said something wrong. She smacked her hand across her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry! Please don't tell daddy!!" she cried and leap off his lap.

"Kagome..."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

The Pain of Memories : In The Hot Springs The Pain of Memories In The Hot Springs

Hearing Kagome's cry, Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running in. On instinct, Kagome yelped in surprise and ran to Sango, who she still thought to be Mai.

"Mai! Mai! H-he's gonna t-tell daddy! I-i didn't mean to s-say that!" she sobbed.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look. The Houshi knew Inuyasha didn't mean for it to turn out like this but because of the fragile state Kagome was in she was taking things way to seriously. But could you blame her?

"Kagome, sweetie. Inuyasha isn't going to tell daddy. What did you say to him?" she asked, while stroking her hair.

She gave a sniffle and then wipped her face.

"I-i asked why he was purring...He's not a cat so he can't purr..." she mummbled, her head down and shuffling her feet.

Everyone but Kagome laughed. Even if she was only six, she still had that "Older Kagome" humour. Looking confused, she tilted her head slightly to the side. This only made everyone laugh even more.

"Kagome..." stuttered Shippo, he was afraid to scare her so he was taking it slow "A-are you okay now?"

Still timid, she gave a curt nod in reply. Scratching her arm, she gave a small hiss as her nails grazed a small cut. The laughter stopped. Sango knelt beside the small girl and whispered something on her ear. Again she only nodded her reply. Grabbed the large yellow back pack, she then took Kagome's hand and lead her out of the hut.

"We going to the hot springs, back later!" Sango called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha kept his senses pinned on the hot springs. Sango hadn't taken any weapons with her and Kagome wouldn't be able to shoot arrows, so they were compltely vunerable.

At the hot springs, Sango helped Kagome in the water, then got in herself. She watched as Kagome lowered herself in and winced as the water came into contact with her wounds. Reaching for the bathing stuff she had taken from the back pack, Sango beckoned Kagome over to her.

"This might sting a bit, okay sweetie?" she said, lathering up a sponge.

Giving a small nod as her answer, Kagome waited for the pain that she knew was coming. She was extremely tence, and Sango noticed this.

"Kagome, honey, whats the matter?"

"Daddy's going to come soon. He always does.." she said solomly.

Inuyasha, who was still at the hut, heard this and tensed. Kagome's scent had changed dramatically since her change. One minute she was relaxed, the next she was truly terrified. But now..She just seemed anxious.

"Hey, Miroku. Did you notice anything about Kagome, when she left with Sango?" the Hanyou asked.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. If he was thinking he was obviously thinking about something completely different.

"Oi! Pervert! I asked you a question!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Yes...Yes." he answered with a devilish grin "Well i did notice she was very reluctant to go. But that can be expected. Other than that no not really. Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha sighed and layed on his back. Something about what Kagome had just said to Sango had him really up-tight.

"_Why would he come? What did she mean? That he comes when her and Mai were together or..." _he growlled loudly "No...He wouldn't have..." he said aloud.

"Would have done what? Whats the matter?" asked Shippo.

Before he got an answer Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the hot springs. Sango had cleaned Kagome and herself. She was just getting dressed when she heard something behind the bush.

"Kagome, stay in the water." she warned.

Wrapping the towel tighter around herself, she threw a large rock into the bush. The sound of it hitting something brought a smile to her face.

"_Gottcha_"

"Hey! What the hell was that for? I only wanted to ask you something, wench!" came a voice.

"I-Inuyasha?!" she stuttered "Couldn't it have waited until we got back?" she asked, trying to control her anger.

"No, ask Kagome what she ment by her father coming. I want to know something." he replied.

"Urg! Fine, but stay there.." walking over to Kagome, Sango asked her "Kagome, what did you mean by daddy going to come?"

Kagome shot her head up, and terror filled her eyes.

"I-is he here?! Now?! Mai, you have to go to mama! He won't do it when mama's there!!" she shrieked.

"Won't do what, sweetie?" asked Sango, getting very worried.

"What he always does! Y-you have to f-find mama!" she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

Sango pulled her into a hug. Stroking her hair, she whispered comforting words. Inuyasha had heard everything. Although it still didn't answer most questions, he knew partly what he did.

"That...That vile bastard. I'll kill him..." he growled through clenched teeth.

Sango had managed to calm Kagome down enought to get her dressed. Once they were both dressed, they walked past Inuyasha. Sango shot a worried glance at him and he nodded silently. Kagome was walking with her head down and her hands clasped together.

"If he didn't come today...He'll be worse tomorow..." she whispered, although Inuyasha heard her perfectly.

Stopping he titled her chin up so he could see her face. Smiling kindly, he kissed her forehead.

"He's not coming anymore. He's gone."

The air caught in her throat. He was really gone? The look in his eyes told her he was teling the truth. She had never really taken a good look at him before. He had these amazing golden eyes that loked more like molten magma then swirls of colour. He had stragne white hair but it suited him. Her gaze rise until she spotted the two dog-like eras pirched ontop of his head. Inuyasha watched her eyes travel upwards an smiled to himself.

"_Three...Two...One..." _

As if my magic, her hands decended towards his ears. She began rubbing them and smiled lightly when a content growl escaped from the man infront of her. Releasing the ears she giggled softly as the growling stopped.

"Like my ears then?" he laughed.

"Mmmhmmm. But...How come you have doggie ears?" she asked.

He smiled wider as her scent changed again. She was no longer anxious, intead she was relaxed and happy. If it ment that he had to rip his ears off to give to her, jus to keep her happy he would. Thats when he remembered what her mother had said before they left. _Keep her happy_.

"I'm half Inu Yokai." he replied, and chuckled when she gave him the very destinct look that said "I-Have-No-Idea-What-The-Hell-You-Just-Said" "It means i'm half dog-demon, half human."

Her eyes glittered with excitment. Any normal child would have screamed and ran away, but Kagome was different. She awlways had been, and it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"Can i have doggie ears?" she asked as innocently as she could possible get.

"Maybe one day." he said, ruffling her hair.

The walk back to the hut was peacefull but comfortable. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was a pretty oragny colour. Kagome yawed and rubbed her eyes sleepily, but refused to get carried.

"_Tipickle Kagome. Stubborn as always." _thought Sango.

Once back, Inuyasha set off to find food for breakfast and Kagome went to bed. Sango filled in Miroku, Kaede and Shippo of what they learned. It was taking the tiny Kitsune everything he hd to control himself. He didn't want to frighten Kagome, but at the same time he didn't want to bottle up his anger.

"I'm going for a walk." he snorted.

"I think he's spending way to much time with Inuyasha, don't you think Sango, dearest?"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

The Pain of Memories : Hugs, Tears and Shocks The Pain of Memories Hugs, Tears and Shocks

"Koga! Hey, Koga! Please...Wait up!" called Ginta, running as fast as he could.

"Yer, Koga! Remember we're not as fast as you!" moaned Hakkaku, who was running just behind his companion.

Koga, the Okami Yokai, snorted. If it wasn't for these two idiotic chumps, he would have been with his beloved Kagome by now. Although he had to hand it to them, they were always there when he needed them.

"I'm gonna meet you guys there. Your too slow!" he replied, then ran off in a funnel of wind.

"Oh, geez!" Ginta sighed "I don't know why he even bothers. Kagome's only gonna turn him down, and Inuyasha will have another fight with him!"

"Yer but you know boss. He ain't got the brains to figure out that she likes Inuyasha and not him!" replied Hakkaku.

And they were right. No matter how many times Koga had tried to seduce Kagome she always turnt him down. The reason being "Now isn't a good time" or "Koga i love you as a friend. Nothing more.". At times it was funny to watch the cocky prince get knocked off his throne but it was never a pretty sight once Kagome was gone. Normally they took the brunt of his anger. They had tryed thousands of times to tell him to move on, but would he listen?

"_Wait for me Kagome. I'll save you from that stupid mutt! You _will _me my mate, even if i have to kill dog-breath..." _he thought.

Just as he ran through a small village he had to stop. Something about what some old farmers were talking about caught his attention.

"...I heard she got atacked." said one old man.

"Yer, that darm Hanyou got her good this time." said another.

"I hear Lady Kagome is lucky to be alive!" chirped a third farmer.

"_Hanyou? Lady Kagome? Lucky to be alive?!"_

That was all Koga needed to hear. Using the Shikon shards in his legs to full power, he raced towards the old Miko, Kaede's hut.

"_I'm gonna kill that mangy mutt! How dare he hurt my woman!"_ he roared in his mind.

As usual Koga had missed the most important part. It was just the way he delt with things. He would listen to the begining but never the end, or vise versa and he almost always got the wrong idea. Just as the Okami Yokai sped off, an old man revealed just what Hanyou they were talking about.

"I sure hope they get rid of Naraku soon. If he was to attack us like he did Lady Kagome, there is no hope left! I'm just greatfull she's a Miko. A blast like that would have killed any normal human.."

In Kaede's village, in a clearing not far from the old Miko's hut, the group sat enjoying the peaceful day. Sango and Miroku where having a quiet talk on what to do about Kauri. First they thought about hunting her down and forcing her to change Kagome back, but then there was the small problem of how vunerable Kagome would be. If Naraku was to show up he could destroy her with a flick of his evil wrist. Busy having fun, Shippo was running around with Kirara hot on his tail playing a game of tag that Kagome had taught him. Ever since then it had become his and Kirara's favourite game. Inuyasha was sat with Kagome under a blossom tree, he felt guilty for getting use to the new Kagome. He frequently had to remind himself that she would be changing back soon. She looked so depressed. He couldn't make up his mind on weither it was because she missed her mother, in her mind Mai would have not long ago died, the things she had to put up with from her father or because she was in a strange place with people she didn't know. Well except Sango who she still thought to be Mai. That was another thing he was going to have to talk to her about. It wasn't fair for Sango to keep pretending to be someone she knew nothing about and it wasn't fair to Kagome to keep lying to her. As he sat there he watched as she fiddled with the ends of her kimono.

"You okay, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha suddenly, making her jump.

Keeping her head down, she nodded and continued her fiddling. Sighing he tryed making conversation with her.

"So...Is there anything you would like to do?" he asked, scratching his left ear.

In reply she shook her head. Though she did sneak a peek at his ears. That seemed to be one main thing that hadn't changed. She still loved his ears. Catching her glance, he made them twitch in hopes of making her laugh, or at least smile. Nothing. This was getting him no where and fast. He had to get her to do more. He knew her mother said she was completely different when she was younger but he had no idea it would be this bad. Kagome always had her head down and very rarly wore a smile and never seemed to talk. She never laughed nor gave off that happy aura. Instead she permently looked sad, almost distant, as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Look, your gonna have to say something sooner or later! Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, letting his temper get the better of him.

Kagome whipped her head around to face him. Again she had such terror in her eyes. The little whimper she gave at his tone of voice prooved it. Realising what he had done, he pulled her onto his lap which caused her to "Eeep".

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What i ment to say was that you can trust me, Kagome." he said kindly, raking his claws softly in her raven hair.

"Okay." she mummbled.

Okay, so it wasn't alot, but at least she was actually talking to him. Wracking his brain for something he knew his Kagome liked, he unconciously rubbed his thump over her hand. Kagome stared down at her hand, she had never had someone touch her with such love, other than her mother and Mai. Feeling the stinging sensation at the back of her eyes she threw herself into his chest and rapped her hands in his kimono.

"Kagome?" he asked, startled by her sudden movement.

The scent of of tears hit his nose before the sound of her cries reached his ears. A wave of guilt washed over him. Continuing with is stroking to her head he used his other hand to rub her back slowly, to calm her. Miroku and Sango looked over at the pair. They would have never guess that their Hanyou friend was so good with children. With what they saw with Shippo, they hated going near villages with tones of small kids. But this side of Inuyasha was pleasant to watch. Kagome had stopped crying and was now stood infront of Inuyasha, rubbing her eyes. She wore a tiny pout, which caused him to chuckle. Wiping stray tears away, he then kissed her forehead. A light blush formed on her cheeks, along with a smile.

"_Yes! I really got her to smile!"_ he thought, a large grin plastered on his hansome features.

"It really is a shame he can't be like this all the time." stated Sango, leaning against Miroku.

Fighing the urge to let his hands wander, he closed his eyes tightly. He was a Houshi for goodness sake. And Houshi's don't do this sort of thing!

"_I..I can't stop them!! They've got a mind of their own!!"_ he thought.

As expected, the Houshi's hands wandered to Sango's bum. As he got a handful a content, yet peverted smile flashed across his face. Just as Kagome looked up she got a good veiw of Sango slapping Miroku. She also heard the yells that followed shortly after. Scared at the sudden violence, she ran.

"Kagome!" hollered Inuyasha "Kagome, come back!"

She either didn't hear him or she was completely ignoring him as she carried on running as fast as her short legs could take her. She had no idea where she was going, but at that point in time she didn't care.

"Great! Now lok what you've gone and done!" barked Inuyasha at Miroku and Sango.

Running after the frightened girl Inuyasha left camp. Sango shot a worried glance at Miroku.

"I...I never ment to scare her.." Sango said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I know, Sango my dear, I know." replied Miroku, pulling her into a comforting embrace, and this time keeping his hands in respectible places "_If only i managed to do that earlier. Then Kagome wouldn't have ran off_."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

The Pain of Memories : New Meetings Old Friends The Pain of Memories New Meetings Old Friends

Kagome made it just to the edge of the clearing when she stopped dead in her tracks. Something was coming. She could feel the wind get harsher and could feel this sudden wave of anger along with the llight trembling of the ground. Inuyasha caught up with her easily but was soon too intreaged in the powerful aura heading their way to do anything else.

"Great just what we need." he mummbled as a familiar scent wafted towards him, bring him out of his little trance "Kagome, come on lets go back. We don't have time for this." he stated and started walking away, when she didn't follow he turned back around. "Kagome?"

As he moved to see her face his heart almost shatered into tiny peices. Her eyes were wide with terror, her face had gone pale and she was shaking uncontrolably. Something had really spooked her. Knealing down her gently placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her slightly.

"He's...Coming...Coming for me..." she whispered, her voice filled with how scared she really was.

"Kagome, i promise you. Nothing is going to happen. Its just Koga."

The Hanyou snorted in his mind. He was speaking as if him and that mangy wolf were friends. Sure Koga had come in handy sometimes, like saving Kagome and what not, but then he always ruined it but confessing his love for her and trying to get her to mate him, which made Inuyasha look like a total idiot. And with Inuyasha being on of a very short temper, he would normally pound the damn wolf until at least some of the information got through to his head. That information being that Kagome was **not** his, and never would be. Just as he finished talking, he gazed up to see the funnel of wind racing towards them. Inuyasha stood and moved Kagome behind him protectivly, his hand on Tetsusiaga's hilt.

"Kagome, no matter what, don't run. Okay? Not unless i say so, got it?" he asked, trying his best not to scare her even more, if that was at all possible.

He could feel her hands tighten on the legs of his kimono. It was like she was holding onto him for dear life. She gave a small "yes" in reply but then fell silent once more. The funnel of wind stopped not to far from where they stood. As the wind settled down, it revealed Koga, the Okami Yokai. Before anything could be done, Koga went into a mad rampage of quesions.

"Oi! Mutt-face! Where the fuck is **my** Kagome? What the fucking hell you done to her? Villagers are saying that a stupid half-breed attacked her. I swear, if you've layed a finger on her i'm gonna rip you to shreds!! She best not be harmed! Now where is she!!" he roared, causing Kagome to whimper.

"I ain't done nothin' to her, and she ain't your woman!!" he yelled back.

"That still don't answer my question, dog-breath! Where the fuck is she?!" he hollered back in reply, walking slowly towards him.

In the comotion, Koga had failed to see the tiny girl cowering behind Inuyasha's leg. As he advanced towards them, Kagome dared to take a look at the sudden intruder. At sight of Koga, she took a step back and whimpered loudly.

"Who's the brat?" Koga ordered, having seen the small girl.

Honestly, rumours of Kagome being attacked and this stupid mutt-faced half-breed was playing around with some kid. Though she did resemble alot like Kagome. Maybe that was it. Inuyasha knew he couldn't have Kagome so he set his eyes on a girl that looked just like her. Koga's confedence shot through the roof, well if they had one that is. He was now deffinatly sure that Kagome would become his mate.

"_Oh i can't wait 'till i find you, my sweet Kagome..."_ he thought with a rather lechorous smirk.

Inuyasha looked down to see the terror struck girl that looked to be forcing down a scream. He had to get Kagome away from Koga. But how? If he moved to get Kagome away, the stupid wolf would think he was ignoring him and could attack him. And with Kagome so near, he wouldn't be able to block the attack and make sure she wasn't in the line of fire at the same time. But if he stayed here any longer, Kagome would get so scared, anything could happen. Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts when the Okami Yokai screamed in his face.

"I said, who's the brat mutt!!" he growlled, clasping the front of Inuyasha's kimono.

"Bad move, flea-bag." growlled Inuyasha, so low that only Koga could hear.

His eyes shone with anger. Grabbing him by the wrist, Inuyasha pulled him from his clothing and then pushed him hard, so that he fell back onto his bum, himself only having to move his arm. Knealing down he then told Kagome to go back to camp, that he would follow shortly after.

"Nuh-uh. Not leaving without you." she replied, shaking her head.

Inuyasha heaved a long sigh. The time he wanted her not to talk and she did. Placing his hand on her head, he spoke more sturnly.

"Kagome, you need to go back to camp. Now. I won't say it again."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it deeply. Koga had heard him call the small child Kagome. And no one else in this era had such a name. Bolting up, he then ran and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair. He threw him against a near by tree then leaped over to finish him off with a couple of poundings to the head.

"How dare you call that stupid brat, Kagome! Are you that sick and twisted? Just cause you ain't gonna get the real Kagome don't mean you can go around making new ones! You sick bastard!!" he yelled, each word landing in a swift puch to the face. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red once more. He could feel his inner beast screaming, yanking on the invisible holds that kept it hidden from the world. He wanted to rip Koga's head off for even habouring such thoughts! A low and threatening growl emurged from Inuyasha and with a strong push, he threw Koga off of him.

"Kagome! Go back to camp NOW!!" he bellowed.

Kagome was to shocked to do anything. She was frozen in place. Her lips went to move but no sound came out. She tried moving to run, but her body wasn't responding. The stinging sensation at the backs of her eyes flared up and soon tears were pouring down her cheeks. It was then that she felt it. The burning feeling that was coursing through her veins. The tingling feeling at the tips of her fingers.

"_No! Not again! NOOOO!!" _she screamed within her mind.

As Inuyasha and Koga faught against each other, Kagome was fighting her own battle. Her hands glowed a bright pink and soon it covered her tiny form. A wind of some sort was blowing from beneath her feet, making her clothes flare out and her free falling hair blow wildly around her.

"Inuyasha!! Help me!!" she screamed, finally finding her voice, stopping the movements of both Inuyasha and Koga.

"Ka-Kagome!!" he cried, runnning over to the small girl that was being engulfed in a mass of spiritual power, forgetting all about his short battle with the ever annoying wolf.

Knealing before her, he went to touch her face but was burnt by the overflowing Miko powers. Snatching his hand back he looked into her eyes. Her dark brown orbs were filled with more terror and sadness then he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Kagome, whats happening? Whats the matter?" he asked, panic filling his words.

"You need to leave!! Your get hurt! J-just like Mai!!" she sobbed before her eyes flashed pink.

"No! I'm not leaving you! We're gonna get through this. Call back your powers!" he replied, not taking in her last statement "_Where the hell is all this power coming from? I didn't sense any Miko powers in her at all earlier...Now she's practically overflowing with_ _it!"_

Koga stood from afar and watched as Inuyasha tried to calm the shaken girl. Now he understood. That girl was no replica of Kagome. It was Kagome. It had to be. The looks, the power, even the same voice as she cried out for help. Sinking to his knee's he held his head in his hands. How and when could this of happened? How could his beloved Kagome be nothing more than a mear child? So many questions and yet never any answers.

"Please! Go!!" she sobbed, trying to hold onto what little control she had left.

It wouldn't be long. Soon she would loose herself and all she could do was watch as this horrible curse of hers destroyed those who only wished to help her, to care and to love her. Tears flowed like a never ending river from her ever changing eyes. One moment they were her normal dark brown the next a shocking pink. She could feel the power rising up in her body. She knew that if Inuyasha didn't leave and ran as fast as he could from her now, he would die. Just like all the other people that were so unfortunate to collide with her desasterous power. In an attempt save her Hanyou friend, she called apon all of her remaining strength and ran into the forest, away from the camp and away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled.

He stood and went to go after her, but found that his body wouldn't move. No, it wasn't his body that wouldn't allow him to move it was his instincts. They were telling his to stay away. To not go near her, if he at all valued his life. He sat in shock watching as the glow of Kagome's Miko powers grew stronger and stronger until the whole forest was submerged in a blinding light. The sound of her screams of pain sailed through the air and made Inuyasha fall back to his knee's. Kagome was crying in pain, secretly asking for help, any help at all and he could do nothing. Nothing but sit and listen as the screams became nothing but silence and the blinding light of her powers faded. He stood slowly and gazed towards where her last screams were heard. His mind tortured him with images of how he would find Kagome. Would she be alive? Or just seriously injured? He had to find out but he couldn't will himself to go and find out. The pictures in his head where bad enough and they weren't real. If he saw what really happened to her, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I-Inu-yasha...What...What happened to her? To Kagome, i mean." asked Koga, stuttering terribly.

The Hanyou ignored his question. He didn't want to speak, to say anything. Just wanted to find Kagome but he couldn't even do that. Slowly gathering up the curage, he then ran as fast as possible to find his little Miko. The one and only person he had truley trusted, cared for and even loved.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

The Pain of Memories : Who's To Blame? The Pain of Memories Who's To Blame?

Sango and Miroku had been sitting in the same place since their little 'fight'. When Kagome ran off, Sango felt extremely guilty. She was set on taking the blame for everything, no matter how much Miroku tried reasuring her it was not her fault. The Taijiya was sure Kagome would never look at her in the same way, while she was still in her infant form, and even if she did, it still wouldn't pass the fact that she had, at one point, been terrified of her.

"Oh, Miroku, What have i done?" she sighed, dropping her head low, tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes.

"My dear Sango, you have done nothing wrong at all. If anything it is my fault. I should learn to keep my hands off of you." he replied, pulling Sango into a comforting embrace "Though i must say it is extremely hard. All those lovely curves just awaiting to be caressed...You have a body of an earth bound godess, and i _am_ one who worships the gods...Yes, lots and lots of lovely curves...Hmmmm" he continued with a very lechorous grin.

"Houshi! Now is not the time for such things!" she hissed, blushing brightly "Kagome is scared of me and i am sure i heard Inuyasha sending me a threatening growl before he left. They must both hate me."

Just the thought of her friends hating her was the final push her tears needed to fall freely. Sango had never been one to show her emotions. She knew that showing emotions at the wrong time could get herself killed, so she learnt to not show them att all. At least not in the presence of others. Miroku stroked her hair and tried calming her sobs. Only when a wave of power washed over his senses did he stop and stand.

"Miroku? sniff Whats the matter?" Sango asked, now standing besides her comrade.

"D-did you feel that?!" he stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

It was such emence, raw and pure power. If any demon were to get even a few yards of that awsome power, Miroku was sure they would be purified instantly. A horrifying scream peirced the air. It was then that it hit him. Kagome. Shooting a worried glance at Sango he then raced to his staff before running off in the directon of the mass purification power. Sango knew that worried look in his eyes only to well. Not taking any chances, she called for Kirara, who came running over with Shippo not far behind, and grabbed her large boomerang, Hirakotsu. On arrival, the four saw Koga on his knee's, his face burried in his hands. Kagome and Inuyasha where no where to be found.

"Koga!" called Miroku.

The Okami Yokai's head shot up, his eyes filled with pain and distress.

"Koga, what happened? Where is Kagome?! And why are you here?" asked Sango.

"I don't know where to start..." he mummbled.

Sango's anger got the better of her again, but she managed to only say what she intended to scream in the wolfs face in her head.

"_Well the beggining would be a good start!!"_

Miroku couldn't help the smirk that creeped onto his hansome face. He knew just what his beloved Sango wanted to say. Placing his hand on her shoulder she felt all her anger melt away.

"_Just how the hell does he do that? I could be so angry at him and all he has to do is smile or touch me, in appropriate places of course, and i can't stay mad at him.."_

She broke from her muse when Koga started to talk once again. He told them of the rumours he heard from some villagers and how he raced to see how Kagome was. After a stiffled growl, he then told of how he faught with Inuyasha and how and why Kagome ran off, only he wasn't so kind as to use his name, instead using 'Mutt' and 'Half-breed', finally causing Sango to smack his up-side the head.

"Hey!" he growlled.

"Shut it before i break your neck! You have no idea what you could have done! Kagome could be dead you idiodic wolf!"

Her breath caught in her throat at what she just said. She hadn't thought about what was leaving her mouth untill it was too late. She sank to her knee's and burst out crying. Miroku held her close and whispered calming words in her ear, but nothing was working. She stood suddenly and ran into the forest.

"Sango..."

Sango had to find her. Kagme just had to be alive. The Taijiya wouldn't be able to handle any more loss, especially not Kagome. Her young Miko friend was like her sister. They shared secrets, desires, hopes and fears. Everything.

"_Please be okay, Kagome! I can't loose you aswell!!"_

Most of the time, Sango was running blind, as her tears fogged her vision. She stopped twice to wipe her eyes and to scan the area for both of her missing companions. When no site of them could be seen, she took off once more. Her desires to find her best friend was the energy boost she needed. The emotional drain the thought of loosing her, was more powerful then powerful blows to her body. Almost worse than the thought of working for Naraku...

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you!?" she called.

No answer was returned. Her worried escalated into pure panic, which was not making finding her friends any easier. Sango ran a couple more feet and pushed her way through a large bush. She skidded **(Sorry about spelling!!) **to a stop.

"I-inu-yasha?" she stuttered.

There infront of her sat her Hanyou companion. He sat cross legged with a tiny forn cradled in his arms. Only when Sango took a closer look did she recognise just who he was holding. She dropped to her knee's besides Inuyasha and reached out to touch the infant girl's face.

"Kagome..Inuyasha, what...What happened...to her?" she whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kagome had multiple burns along with several new cuts and bruises. Her clothing was charred and covered in scortch marks. It looked as though the poor girl had been roasted alive. forcing herslf so lok away from Kagome, Sango glanced at Inuyasha. His bangs his his eyes but did nothing to hide the tears that had fallen. A small gasp came from the Taijiya. She had never witnessed Inuyasha cry, never though he was capable of doing so. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug, careful of the unconcious form he was holding dearly.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if i didn't shout and scream at Miroku none of this would have happened!!"

Inuyasha stood quickly, leaving Sango sat on the floor. He began walking back towards the village where Kaede lived. Just before he was out of site, he called over his shoulder.

"It ain't no ones fault but mine. I should have taken care of her better. Come on, i need to get her checked over" with that he carried on walking.

"Inuyasha.." Sango flashed a small smile before running after him.

Back in the clearing, Miroku was trying his best not to pound Koga to daeth, or beter yet suck him up in his Wind Tunnel. He was greatful when he saw Inuyasha and Sango coming through the tree's. His smile vanished when he caught site of Kagome, lying limp in the Hanyou's arms. Koga stood and walked towards the three. Reaching out a hand he brushed some stray hairs from Kagome's face.

"What ever it takes to get her back to normal, i'll do." he said solomly.

Normally, Inuyasha would have taken the chance to say how he could take care of Kagome on his own, that he didn't need help from 'Such a lousey flea-bag' such as Koga. But instead he mearly nodded and carried on his way to the old Miko's hut. While walking, everyone noticed as Inuyasha avoided looking down at the tiny girl. At first they thought it was because he was to focused on getting her to Kaede's but after a few minutes, they kew something was wrong. And they were right. He couldn't bare looking at her, not like this anyway. Yet again he had failed to protect her. He had let her down and broken his promise to her. That promise being that he would protect her from anything and anyone. That he would keep her safe and happy.

"_I'm so sorry Kagome. I...I let you down again. I don't know why you...Why you even stay with me sometimes...I swear i'm gonna kill Kauri, undo this curse and slaughter that beast Naraku. I promise." _

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

The Pain of Memories : Shadow Lurker The Pain of Memories Shadow Lurker

The group finally made it to the old Miko's hut. Kaede made quick work of cleaning Kagome's wounds and replacing her clothes. It had been at least a day and a half, and Kagome had yet to wake. The whole time, Inuyasha never left her side. He refused to eat, sleep, to do anything that ment he would have to leave Kagome's side.

"Miroku, we need to get Inuyasha out of there. He's going to make himself ill and if he's not well and Kagome wakes up, who knows what could happen!" said Sango, as quietly as she could knowing fully well that a pair of demonic ears were bound to be listening in to their convosation.

"I agree. But how do you suppose we get him out?" asked Miroku.

Sango tapped her chin with her finger. She had quite a few ideas, but none that would mean he was awake to know what happened. She wracked her brain but could think of nothing. She was about to give up when Shippo said something.

"Why dont you just tell him that." chirped Shippo.

"Tell him what?" asked Miroku, shocked a bit as he didn't know the Kitsune child was in on their convosation.

"That if he doesn't do something he'll get ill and won't be able to keep Kagome safe. That should work. You know what Inuyasha's like when it comes to the saftey of Kagome."

Sango picked up the Kitsune boy and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Shippo! Your a genius!" she squealed hugging him tighter.

"Uff! Yer...But i'm gonna...Be a dead one...If you...Don't let go!!"

Just as quickly as she grabbed him she let go, apologising and sporting a nice new blush on her cheeks. Miroku had been watching the whole time and a light wave of jealousy raged through him. Watching Shippo's face being pressed against her large breasts was practically killing him.

"_Now if only i could get her to do that to me..."_ he thought, a peverted grin on his face and a misted look in his eyes.

He was soon snapped out of his little trance when he realised he was sat alone. Sango and Shippo had marched into the hut and practically dragged Inuyasha out by his overly sensitive ears. Ignoring his yelps and empty threats, Sango threw him against a large tree.

"Uff! Hey what the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha roared.

"What does it lok like we're doing? We're saving you from yourself!" argued Sango.

"Keh! I ain't some pathetic wimp you know. Anyways i have to get back to Kagome."

As he stood up he went to walk past the angered Taijiya. In an instant he was on the ground, face in the dirt. With Sango's knee's pressed firmly into his back and his hands pinned behind him, there was no chance he could escape, not in the weak condition he was in.

"Urg! Get off of me! I swear if you ain't off me in, like two seconds, i'm gonna throw you off!" he bellowed.

"Inuyasha, this is for your own good. If you stay in there all the time, your going to make yourself ill! Then what good will you be to Kagome?" stated Sango, her grip tightening.

The Hanyou growlled and went to open his mouth to answer back. Taking a quick glance at Miroku, who was silently advising him not to say anything more, and then at the old hut, in which Kagome was sleeping in, Inuyasha chose to keep quiet. Although he hated to admitt it, Sango was right. If he was at his full strength, meaning he had been eating and sleeping, he could have easily thrown Sango off by now, or he could had dodged her sneak attack.

"You give?" she asked.

The irritated Hanyou gave a curt nod. Slowly Sango let go and stood, ready to pounce on him again if he was to so much as even go near the hut. Knealing, Inuyasha rubbled his face in exhaughstion **(sorry about spelling!)**. Shippo had gone for only a moment and was back holding a packet of potato chips from Kagome's time and a bottle of water.

"Hmph! I'm a Hanyou, remember? I can survive without food and water!" he scoffed, trying to keep hold of what dignity he had left.

Sango rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Just take them..." she sighed.

Honestly it was like dealing with a small child sometimes when it came to Inuyasha, instead of a near fully grown Hanyou! Again Inuyasha growlled, but before he could say anything else, something caught his attention. His little white dog ears pricked up and swivlled side to side, trying to catch the strange sound and find out where it was coming from.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Miroku, after noticing his friends strange behaviour.

Just as he was about to answer, the bamboo netting that was the door to the small hut was pushed aside. Standing in the door way was a small fragile looking girl, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily with loose fists.

"K-Kagome..." mummbled Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo turned quickly to face the child. Tears began to fill Sango's eyes and Shippo squealed in delight. Miroku gave a sigh of releaf and Inuyasha ran to Kagome.

"Mama, where's Mai?" Kagome yawned, still half asleep.

Inuyasha felt a tug at his heart strings. They had still yet to tell her of her sisters fate. That Sango was not in fact Mai, and that unless something was sorted out she would probably never see her family again. When she opened her eyes fully, Kagome was shocked to see a Hanyou boy infront of her, instead of her mama who she thought was there.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" he cried, embracing her gently.

He pulled deeply on her scent and could feel his whole body relaxing. Her scent was no longer dull and almost non-excistant but full of life and filled with that oh so inticing Miko engery. He had never noticed how strong it was before now. She was overflowing with the stuff, and it was surprising her tiny body could with stand such power. Kagome's body stiffened. She had no idea who this strange man was, nor did she know why he was hugging her.

"W-who are you?" she asked, taking a step back.

Inuyasha's eyebrows creased together. Maybe she was still asleep. Yer that had to be it, there was no way she could have forgotten him...Again. Was there?

"Kagome, its me, Inuyasha. Remember?" he pleaded.

Again Kagome took a step back. No memories of this 'Inuyasha' was coming forth in her mind. The last thing she remembered was being at home with her mama and Mai. Thats when she noticed where she was.

"W-where am i? Wheres my mama?" she cried.

Inuyasha shot a worried glance at his friends. It was like being back at square one. Returning his focus on Kagome once more, he gently placed a hand on her cheek. Instantly she jerked back, as if his touch burned her skin. Tears rimmed her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. But as soon as the tears formed her face went into utter shock.

"Does daddy know i'm gone?" she asked quickly.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. His heart aching from the strain of emotions begging to be rleased. This was not suppose to happen. Kagome was suppose to wake up, feeling better than ever and remember everyone and know that she was no longer in any danger from her monster of a father.

"Kagome...Your dad can't get you anymore. He's gone." said Inuyasha.

As much as she wanted to, Kagome couldn't force herself to beleive that he was really gone. Her mother had told her once before that he was gone, and once life started getting better he was back again. She wasn't prepared to go through all that pain again, and she was only six for goodness sake!

"Kagome, Inuyasha's telling the truth." said Sango.

Kagome's eyes met with the Taijiya's and she ran towards the older girl. Wrapping her arms around her leg she sobbed, begging to go home, back to her mama and she wanted 'Mai' to take her now. Sango pried the weeping girl from her leg and looked her in the eyes. No matter how much comfort it brought the younger Kagome, it just wasn't right to lie to her.

"Kagome, sweetie. I'm not Mai. I'm Sango." she said softly.

"B-but where's M-Mai?" she stuttered, wiggling out of Sango's hold.

Debaiting on whether to tell her or not, Miroku took charge.

"Mai is dead Kagome, remember? She died not long ago."

Miroku had remembered that with this Kagome only being just over six, in her time Mai would have only just died. As hard as it was to tell her that her older sibling was dead, it had to be done. It wasn't fair to anyone to keep this Mai girl alive when in fact she was dead. It would only make things worse in the long run.

"No...No! Mai...Mai isn't dead! She can't be! No!!" she wailed,

All of the companions tried to calm Kagome but nothing was working. Everything was getting too much, getting too crouded and doing the only thing she knew of that had ever worked for her in the past, Kagome ran. She ran into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha.

The Hanyou went to go after her, but was stopped by Miroku.

"Let her go. She needs time to process all that information. Kirara, you go with her and make sure she's okay." he ordered.

The tiny Neko Yokai mewed in reply and darted off in search for her new charge. Nearby in dense brush, behind a concealing barrier, stood a woman. Her eyes glistened brightly in the dark surroundings. She smiled wickedly to herself. She had whitnessed everything and had gained a fair amount of information that would help her in her mission. The plan was going to work better that expected, and a lot sooner aswell...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

The Pain of Memories : Mission Complete The Pain of Memories Mission Complete

She had to do it now. It was the only chance she was going to get and she was not about to waste it. As she slinked back into the darkness of the forest behind her, she changed her form. From the information she had gathered recently, Kagome thought that her female companion was a close relative.

_**"Do not fail me...You know the punishment if you do..."**_ said a voice in her mind.

"Wish me luck, Master."

As she stepped out into the light her usual attire was gone, in its place was a light brown kimono, long black hair that was tied loosly behind her and features of the Taijiya.

"_This better work._." she thought viciously, as she walked quickly in the forest to find the main guest in her little plan.

Kagome was sat huddled with her knees against her chest by a large bush. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as the information sunk in her brain.

"Mai...Mai..." she sniffled.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was true about Mai, but she still refused to let herself fully beleive in it. As she wiped away remaining tears, she sat and looked around her surroundings. When she had ran away she completly forgot about checking for tell tale signs that could help her on her way back. She sighed deeply and rose to her feet, while rubbing her eyes. Just as she was about to walk back to camp, thinking it was the right way, a beautiful girl walked out from behind the trees. Kagome's eyes widened and tears brimmed them once again. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was sure it was going to burst any moment.

"Y-you! It's you!!" stuttered the infant girl.

"Hello, Kagome." the girl replied.

"M...MAI!!" she screamed.

As the tiny girl ran, the older girl opened her arms out lovingly. Once in her hold, she slowly started rubbing Kagome's back to sooth her cries.

"Mai! Mai! I knew they weren't dead! I knew you wouldn't leave me!!" Kagome sobbed.

"Sssh! Its okay now. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome's grip tightened and she burried her face into 'Mai's' shoulder. The older girl smiled then pryed Kagome from her body. Using her thumb to wipe stray tears sht then stood and clasped onto Kagome's hand.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here." said 'Mai'.

Her features changing dramatically, no longer were they happy but full of worry and seriousness.Kagome titled her head in confusion. As if she heard the unspoken question, 'Mai' spoke.

"We have to find a safe place to hide. They're going to be looking for you soon."

"Who? Mai whats the matter?" Kagome asked, her eyes then grew in size and her hands started trembling "Is...Is daddy here?!"

"Huh? Er...No." 'Mai' faultered, but quickly covered herself up "Its those people you've been staying with. They're bad people, Kagome." 'Mai' knealed down so she was eye level "Kagome, they are trying to steal you away from me. They locked me up and wouldn't let me see you. They are bad people aswell as liers."

"But...They helped me...Why would they lie?" Kagome asked.

"They lied about me being dead, who knows what else they have been lying about! Now come on! We've gotta go, i know just the place we can hide!!"

Kagome furrowed her brows but obeyed her 'sister'. As the two ran through the forest, 'Mai' had to stop herself from screaming with joy. Her plan was working! She could already hear what her Master was bound to say.

"Well done, you've out done yourself this time!"

Or

"For doing such a great job i shall make you my queen!"

She almost squeeled with excitment. She knew her Master would never make her his queen. But a girl was aloud to dream, right? Looking down at the child running beside her, 'Mai' then thought of a better, more twisted way of getting her mission complete. She would convince Kagome to do everything herself, even use the tainted object that would be her demise. But what made it even more demented, was that she was going to let Inuyasha and his gang find Kagome. She would errect a barrier that would allow him only to watch. Then, once her mission was complete she would dissappear, leaving that mutt-faced Hanyou and his stupid companions with a semi-dead Kagome. It was brilliant! 'Mai' smiled inwardly as she ran. About twenty minutes later they finally came to a hault.

"Kagome, this is far enough."

Kagome slumped down against a tree, her chest rising and falling as she panted for air. She was still tired from her run not long ago, and and top of it all, all of her crying had drained away her energy, physically and emotionally.

"Kagome, i need you to do something for me." said 'Mai', breaking the small girl from her thoughts.

"Mmmhmmm"

"Close your eyes and i shall give you something that wil kepp you away from those people forever, you can then me with Mai, er...Me, forever and ever. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and 'Mai' watched with an evil smirk as Kagome slowly closed her eyes. Reaching within her kimono, 'Mai' pulled out a small fragment of a jewel. It was glistening a blackish purple in the light that was able to flood through the trees. Then, with her other hand, she pulled out a small rag doll.

_"Master, I am in need of your assistance." _she thought, using her mind to reach the one she desired.

**_"What is it? This better be good." _**her master asked in reply

_"I need you to send Inuyasha a little vision, so that he will find Kagome."_

**_"Why? What do you have planned?"_** he asked, his voice cocky and full of interest.

_"I do not wish to ruin the surpirise, My Lord. but i promise it shal not dissapoint you."_

_**"Very well. Concider it done."**_

Back at the camp, Inuyasha was sat, leaned agaist a tree. His eyes were focusing on the little specks of pollen that were floating around in the air. He knew he should go find Kagome, but the others had convinced his to leave her alone, just for a bit longer. He sighed deeply, stood up and moved his gaze to the sky. He watched at the fluffy clouds slowly passed by. It was then that he felt numb all over. His mind was black and his eyes rolled back into his head. He gasped for air as he fell back, the feeling of losing control of his mind overpowering him.

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku, Sango and Shippo as they all watched him collaps.

**(This is in Inuyasha's mind, the vision that "the master" has shown him)**

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around him. He was no longer at camp, but somewhere deep within the forest. It was then that he noticed he was not alone. By the base of a tree infront of him, was Kagome and a older girl that looked alot like Sango._

_"Yo, Sango? What the hell is going on?" he asked._

_The girl did not reply and instead she closed her eyes. He stared in horror as her appearance changed into one he knew he would never forget. Her dull brown kimono was replaced by a large frilly dress, her long blackish hair changed aswell as her facial features._

_"K-Kauri?! What the hell are you doing to Kagome?!" he roared, unsheathing his sword to attack._

_Racing forward, he brought down his sword onto Kauri. His eyes widened with complete shock. His sword went right through her!! Stummbling a few paces back, he watched as Kauri placed a fragment on a Shikon jewel on Kagome's head. The jewel merged with her skin and became apart of her body. Kagome started to sweat and wriggle around like she was in deep pain. Kauri then started to chant, holdin that doll of hers._

_"No! No, what are you doing to Kagme?!" he yelled._

_Everything around his started to go fuzzy. It was like he was running backwards, as Kauri and Kagome were getting further and further away from him._

_"No! Kagome!! NOOO!!"_

"NOOO! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha bellowed, sitting up.

"Woah! Inuyasha, whats the matter what happened?" asked Miroku.

"I've gotta find Kagome! She's in danger!!"

With that the Hanyou ran off into the forest leaving behind a very confused Houshi, Taijiya and Kitsune.

"I'm coming Kagome! Don't you dare leave me!!"

Kauri smiled as she returned back into her usual form. With a flick of her wrist a protective barrier covered them. She smiled darkly as she pressed the jewel shard to Kagome's forehead. As was to be expected there was a little resistance but her powers soon gave up. In mear seconds the tainted jewel was one with the small child. Kagome's eyes brows clashed together in discomfort. Her fists clenched onto the blades of grass and she bit down on her bottom lip so hard it almost bled.

_"Almost time." _thought Kauri.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He just had to get to Kagome.

_"I knew i should have gone after her as soon as she ran off!" _he argued with himself.

Kauri could feel the Hanyou getting closer and closer. She smiled and her eyes shone with a menevolent glint. Stoking her dolls head she then began chanting slowly, as to give Inuyasha enough time to reach where they were. Kagome started to scream in pain. Her insides felt like they were on fire and her mind was filled with horrible images. Not far away, Inuyasha heard Kagome's screams.

_"I'm coming Kagome!!"_

Just as he was about to reach the two, he ran face first into the barrier.

"No! URG! I don't have time for this!" he growlled.

Pulling out his mighty sword, he crashed down onto the barrier using his barrier-breaking manouver. The barrier shattered, just as Kauri finished casting her spell. Inuyasha ran through the bushes and caught sight of Kauri leaning over an unconcious Kagome.

"You're to late! My mission...Is complete!" cried Kauri.

_"No...Kagome!!"_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

The Pain of Memories : What Happens Now? The Pain of Memories What Happens Now?

"You bastard...What have you done to her?!" he growlled.

Kauri threw back her head and laughed wickedly. Glancing back at him she smiled widely, revealing her unusually pearly whites.

"I have done what no demon could do before! I have sentenced that reched girl to death!!" she shrieked, continuing with her crazy laughter.

"Prepare to die, bitch! No one hurts Kagome! NO ONE!!" he bellowed, charging at her with his Tetsusaiga held high.

"If you kill me, the girl will also perish!!" she yelled, making Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

"W-what?"

"I said; if i die, so does she. I am the only one who can free her from her fate. Without me, she will die." she stated, holding her head up in pride. _"Only she's going to die even with me alive! No one can save her now!!"_

"Your lying! It's not true!! Your lying!!" he yelled, shaking with anger.

Slowly floating into the air, Kauri smiled.

"Why don't you test it? If i lie, she will not perish like i said. Will you risk it, Hanyou?" she asked, with a deep evil in her words.

Inuyasha growled and regained his fighting stance. Raising his Tetsusaiga high above his head. The mighty fang's surroundings swirled with demonic winds. Glaring daggers at Kauri he then shot a quick look at Kagome. Her body was limp against the tree and her hair was spread arcoss her face. Closing his eyes and cursing under his breath, Inuyasha then lowered the Tetsusaiga, returning it to its old rusty form.

"I...I can't do it." he admitted, his heart aching with the image of Kagome in his mind.

"HA! So the mighty Inuyasha has chose to leave the girl suffering. It is just as Master Naraku has said...You can never protect the ones you love!!" she hollered as she dissapeared into the sky.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome. Using the tip of his claw, he pushed aside her hair to see her face properly. She had paled and had a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth, which he saw to be from her lip. with his hand under her neck he gently lifted her to see if she would wake. She moaned in pain but that was as far as his response came. Picking her up he whispered his apologies for not getting there in time. His heart clenched as he looked at her small form.

"What am i gonna do with you?" he said, smiling weakly.

Back at the hut, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were talking quietly as they sat around a newly lit fire. The conversation went silent when Inuyasha walked in with Kagome in his arms.

"Why do i get the feeling she's not just sleeping?" asked Miroku, trying the keep the tension light.

"Inuyasha, what happened to her?" asked Sango quietly as not to wake Kagome up, though her voice held a hidden worry.

"Kauri got to her." he replied, an uneasy calmness to his voice "She was unconscience when i got there." he contined as he placed Kagome on the bed.

Sango exchanged worried glances with Miroku. After a couple of seconds, she walked to Kaede's collection of herbs and medicines. Once she found what she was looking for she walked back over to Kagome.

"Where's the old hag?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's gone to a near village to help with some of the sick and old. She said she would return in a couple of days." chirped Miroku.

"Keh! Figure she wouldn't be around when we need her most. Damn hag..." he said, to himself more than anyone else. _"Maybe i should get her, bring her sorry ass back here. She'd know more about what's goin' on with Kagome. Right...I'm gonna get her."_

With out saying a word, he stood and left the hut to begin his search for the old Miko woman. As not to waste any time, he raced into the forest at top speed. Leaping from tree top to tree top, not bothering to stop when there were no longer trees to jump from. Instead he bounded along the ground, becoming nothing more than a blur of red in the long green grass.

_"How far could she have got? Geez for an old hag, she causes so much trouble!!"_

A couple of miles away from the village, the old Miko, Kaede, was walking slowly towards her destination. Sh was lightly humming to herself when a familiar aura washed over her.

"I see ye are in need of help, Inuyasha." she said, not bothering to turn to face him.

"Well...You got...That right...Now...Come on...Kagome needs your...Help.." he said, whilst gasping for air.

"What has young Kagome got herself into now then?" she asked, humour tinging her voice.

Watching the Hanyou's ears lower, Kaede realised it was obviously something serious. Touching his upper arm with her old weathered hands she smiled sympathetically.

"Forgive this old woman, Inuyasha. I did not intend to cause ye affence."

"Just get on my back so we can get back to Kagome, yeah?" he replied, ignoring her.

Crouching down, Inuyasha waited for Kaede to climb on his back. Ever so thankfull for him super human strength, Inuyasha then began his journey back to the village. The whole way back, images of Kagome suffering and in pain flashed in his mind. The more the images came, the more adrenaline rushed through his veins, pushing him to go faster and to get back to her. He skidded to a stop outside the hut. Practically dropping Kaede, he shoved the bamboo net that was the door to the side and rushed to Kagome.

"How's she doin'?" he asked over his shoulder towards Sango and Miroku.

Silence was his only reply. Turning to face them, he saw that both had their heads down. He could smell Sango's tears before he could see them drop to the floor. Miroku clenched his fist in his robe.

"What ain't you tellin' me?" he barked.

"Inuyasha, yelling will get ye no where." warned the old Miko, making her way to her herbal collection.

He snorted and asked again, this time not so loud. Again neither replied. Getting frustrated, he growlled loudly. Sango was the first to break. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha...She stopped breathing! She died and we couldn't do anything!!" she cried, her body shaking with her sobs "Her body keeps flashing between this form and her older form...What happened to her, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She was dead? She was really dead? Falling back, having his arms keep him up, he closed his eyes tightly as he willed his eyes to stop that annoying stinging sensation. Glancing at Kagome, he saw that her chest was now slowly rising and falling. She was alive. Now.

"Inuyasha, she was returning to normal but then she was a child again...What could this mean?" asked Miroku.

As if on cue Kagome's body was engulfed in a bright light. When it subdued the group stared in shock to see what was left. Kagome was back. she was normal again, and she showed no signs of returning to infantry.

Previous Chapter


	19. Sorry!

**Sorry!! I'm having a majour writters block at the moment, and i only seem to be coming up with rubbish...And i refuse to post rubbish!! Either that or new ideas for new fanfictions!! Grrrrr I should be updating soon, so please be paitent!! Thank you!!**


End file.
